Melanira of Doriath
by Melanira
Summary: Melanira's life in first era Brethil had been one of constant war and loss. Now thousands of years later, living in Imladris she begins to wonder whether her devotion to her cousin was worth the sacrifices she chose to make. As those around her raise families, travel the world, and build a life of adventure, she prepares to pack her Lute and Bow and make her own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE This story is unusual in that it was originally written as a role play. This means that though "Melanira" conceived and wrote the greater part of it, several other writers contributed. If you see the name of a character at the beginning of a paragraph, such as "Legolas" or "Haldir" it means that section was written by another contributor playing that role. At the end of the story I will list the names and weblinks for all those that have given their permission for me to do so. Thank you for reading our story, I hope you enjoy it, and please, comment!**

* * *

**Melanira of Doriath - Chapter 1 Biography and Prologue **

Imladris -Third Era-Summer

I am Melanira, late of Doriath, sister to Melnienna, daughter of Nestamel, a healer of The men of Brethil and Elured, of the House of Dior, born in the wild forest of Region in the first era father Elured, uncle Elurin and aunt Elwing lived with their parents Dior Eluchil (heir to Thingol) and Nimloth , in Menegroth also called The Thousand Caves. Menegroth was a vast underground city built by the Dwarves of Belegost from the Ered Luin for Thingol in the latter part of the Years of the Trees on the river Esgalduin in Doriath forest from which Thingol and Melian ruled Doriath.

There was only one entrance to Menegroth and that across a great stone bridge on the south bank of the river Esgalduin which cut almost through the heart of the kingdom of prospered throughout much of the First Age until in 502 Thingol was killed in his treasury by the Dwarves of Narog. The dwarves sacked the city for the Nauglamír , the jewelled necklace commissioned from the Dwarves by king Thingol, in which Thingol had the Silmaril set that Beren and Luthien had recovered from Morgoth's crown.

After these events, Dior, the son of Beren and Lúthien, as Thingol's heir, settled there with his wife Nimloth until in 509 Menegroth was attacked again, this time by the sons of Fëanor under the leadership of Celegorm, to reclaim the Silmaril. During the battle, Dior and Nimloth were both slain. Young Elwing and a remnant of loyal elves escaped and with her she bore away the Silmaril to the elven refuge at the mouth of the river Sirion.

Of my father and uncle there remained no trace, Celegorm's servants had taken them into the forest and abandoned them to their fate, to starve or survive as best they could. Later it seemed that Maedhros repented of this cruelty to the sons, not yet grown to adulthood. However, though rumours were plentiful among the elves of Ossiriand that the brothers had survived and were living free, none ever positively identified either of the brothers ,and their fate was unknown. My father told us many tales of his struggles to survive in those terrible days, but only one that has any meaning here, and that is of how my father met my mother, and lost his brother on the same day.

Unaware that Maedhros had honestly repented and was trying to rescue the two youths, the brothers ran without pause, horror and fear driving them like the whip of a Balrog, hiding themselves whenever they heard sounds of pursuit. Weeks or months may have passed my father was unsure, heartbroken and shocked they came at last into a small clearing near the Crossings of Teiglin where some men had made a hunting camp. Unseen by the two exhausted youths, great traps with iron teeth had been laid in the long grass to one side to be oiled and checked, ready to lay out to dispatch the great wargs that troubled the Brethil Forest. Men of the people of Haleth they were, given sanctuary in Brethil generations ago by Thingol on condition that they keep the crossings free of all enemies of the Eldar. This task they faithfully did, and it was on this errand that they now camped there. Seeing a dark haired maid of sweet but clearly human countenance my father decided to trust them and being the elder son urged his little brother forward.

Ragged and shocked as they were, faint with hunger, having eaten only berries, leaves and sparse roots for weeks the youths staggered in, Elured fell into the arms of a forester, his brother Elurin, to the dismay of all, into the traps laid aside. Elurin's agonised screams sent my father into a deep faint, after all the horror and deprivation this was too great a horror to be born. When he at last awoke, he was told that his brother was dead, Elurin's leg had been severed and as he fell his arm and chest were crushed by a second trap. The hunters were filled with horror at the accident and when Elured told them that both Dior and Nimloth were dead and Menegroth lost, they packed up their camp and hastened to their homestead, taking Elured and Elurin's body with them. For months my father was as one in a waking nightmare, his senses dim, unwilling to bathe or eat unless fed.

The chief mourned for the loss of Menegroth whose Lords had been faithful allies for three generations, and since the slaying of their own lord less than 2 decades past, the people of Haleth had looked to the Elven lords of Doriath. Willingly he took Elured into his home though Elured did not tell him that he was the heir of the lord Dior, terror had made my father deeply cautious and he feared for these kindly men. If the Sons of Feanor were to discover him they would also be at risk!

Nestamel, the maid that caught the gaze of my father on that sad day was a niece of Brandir the lame through his mother Beldis's family. The last lord in direct descent of Haldir of the house of Haleth, he had been glad when as a small child she begged to walk in the woods with him while he collected mushrooms and showed interest in the simples that he brewed. At only nine years she was his aid and student in the healing arts. She it was that nursed my young father, coaxing him to drink soups that she laced with herbs to heal his body, singing magical songs to heal his soul.

In due time Elured and Nestamel were wed, I was born in 545 and my sister Melnienna in 577.

This is the story of The House of Dior in the third era of Arda, my role in it and the fate of my family in the changing fortunes of the world.

Melanira's Journal Notes

Lindir and I are working on a new musical arrangement for the coming festival he is such an easy companion, full of mirth and wit. We play well together although he sings far better than I.

Last evening I searched for a particular scroll amongst my papers stored in the trunk I brought to Imladris with me from Lindon, and I found my ada's notes . He had written quite a few thoughts down of the time before Glaurung attacked our home. It was interesting and I settled down in a quiet spot in the great hall to read.

Today I found a fresh piece of ground behind one of the gazebo's, very suitable for the growing of Oenothera flowers. The flowers when steeped in milk and left in the sunshine give off a lovely fragrance and help to regulate the moon days of young brennil. I was glad of it as it gave me the excuse to spend a comfortable hour with my dear lord Elrond my cousin and, in my own heart at least my fondest love. He smiled kindly on me as always and quickly gave permission to use the garden space. then asked me to sit awhile.

I'm planning a trip to see Nienna and her King, I met Thranduil many years ago when he journeyed with his father from Lindon. He was a strikingly handsome ellon as I recall, graceful and lithe with beautiful eyes. His ada was very pompous, very certain of his own right to command and not given to ask advice or leave of anyone. I felt Thranduil suffered under that dominating presence and would have like to argue a gentler approach had he been less loyal an ionn.

Before I leave I must prepare salves and tinctures to leave behind and to take. Though Elrond is more than capable, he has enough to consider without worrying about simples.

Great news! Today Lindir has asked to accompany Tari and I to Lothlorien and then on to Eryn Lasgalen . He has not been on a journey for many a year and wishes to "stretch his legs a little" as he put it. Elrond has given him leave though clearly he will miss his closest ellon. I am so excited to be meeting up with my nieces again, especially Tari as I am worried about her. The loss of her husband has left her adrift in an uncertain world. However, she is skilled and smart, I must trust to her instincts. She should arrive today or tomorrow. I must finalize my preparations.

Tari is finally here, she came in with some of our returning guards. Everyone was so pleased to see her, I think some of the ellon are hoping that she will spend some time with them, they are making excuses to come to our home and I have had several more offers of assistance on the journey. We seem to have a full compliment of guards offering to protect us, I don't like to point out that between us, Tari and I could probably protect them quite well. I'll work on my poem/song on the way it will take us two or three days to get to Lothlorien and meet up with Nienna. Hopefully when we get to the border Lord Haldir will be waiting for us. It will be very pleasant to see him again he is as a brother to me since he took Nienna under his wing as a young elleth and we have become good friends over the years. I know he still means the world to Nienna and she could not have a more noble generous or greater warrior as her protector.

Elrond insists that we have a farewell supper tonight during which Lindir and I will perform the new ballad we've been working on together, I hope it is well received though with Lindir's lovely voice I have great hopes. Elrohir asked me how long we intend to stay in Lothlorien and I had to say I'm not sure, I doubt that Haldir can be spared to come with us to Mirkwood, so I imagine it will be at least a few days perhaps a week so that we can all catch up on news. I want to visit the falls again and have time to collect some of the golden flowers that grow in Galadriel's garden, if the lady of Lorien will permit.

The evening is going wonderfully, our music was a success and Lindir, Elrohir Tari and Sirilhith are laughing and talking of the coming festival of Yavie. Elrond and I wander into the night scented garden replete with a delicious meal and aged wine. " I will miss you cousin" Elrond said, absently snapping off the dead flower head from a plant. I glanced sideways at his dear face, so familiar after all these centuries and yet somehow, ever new, ever fresh. My heart leaped and then subsided, "You will miss Lindir more, I believe" I said with regret, and a tiny chiding grimace. He looked at me with that deep searching gaze that seemed to steal all the secrets of my mind, examine them minutely, then politely return them, intact and unsullied within a few heartbeats! He gave a small rueful smile. "You know how fond of you I am, Melanira" his hand touched my cheek with a fleeting touch, so swift I could almost have imagined it. Tears prickled behind my eyes threatening to fall, and I stooped down, picking other dead heads and allowing my hood to fall further over my face. His kindness was sometimes the cruellest cut of all.

Hours later I am unable to sleep. Packing a last few scrolls into my baggage I found unwanted memories seeping out into the room like fog. Seeing Tari has brought back the amarth faeg of my poor sister, murdered by orcs in the same attack that ultimately deprived my hîr vuin Elrond of his beloved lady. I wonder whether Elrohir and Elladan are equally affected by Tari's presence. It was the most horrific day of my life, worse even than the day the men came to bring us the news of father's death . Thanks to the intervention of Earendil, the Valar had landed with their host to free Arda of Morgoth the very year I was born, and so I had known nothing but war my whole life. For 40 years we lived under siege, avoiding the wargs balrogs and numerous foul things released from Angband, frequently moving our camp within Brethil and the outskirts of the caverns of Menegroth. I grew up a warrior of necessity, a healer by choice. Father had been exploring the edges of Taur en Faroth to the south, he had become very concerned at the level of the river waters which were rising beyond any height yet known and did not retreat even in high summer, cutting us off from Narthgarond. He was scouting a passage for all of us that remained in Brethil to move to Lindon where the elven folk from Beleriand were said to have built a new town. Shaking off my dark mood I lay down to rest if not to sleep. I am looking forward to our journey, a little distance can be as a cool spring to the mind. Perhaps I will meet someone interesting, what the Valar have in store no mind can know.

***oOo***


	2. Chapter 2

Melanira of Doriath - Chapter 2 - Our Story begins

**Tari Telemnar**:-These ellyn are testing my patience many times do I have to tell them I am not looking for a suitor?I lost my husband many years ago and could not love another, though I suppose we could take a few with us for assistance purposes only. I am looking forward to meeting Haldir as i never got to meet him before when I went to Lothlorien looking for Nienna as he was on patrol. He intrigues me, as to why he took Nienna as his own daughter and became her adopted Ada. I have seen how much he means to her when she talks about him.

**Melanira of Doriath**:-I know gwatheliell how hard it is for you but you are so beautiful and brave Tari, It is no wonder they want to be with you. I don't say you should encourage them but be kind an ngell nin. There are few new faces visiting us these days with all the dangers in the world. I'm glad you will get to know Haldir, he is a most gracious ellon and has wit as well as a quiet unassuming charm. As to why he took on Nienna? Well you are aware that she was reluctant to come back to Imladris after the horrors she witnessed during the attack on your mother and Lady Celebrian. I would have cared for her you know that but she clove to Haldir after his patrol rescued her, as to a shelter in a hurricane and would not be parted from him. I was a little hurt I must confess, however, it is all in the distant past.

**Tari Telemnar**:-Yes my Aunt i will try to be more kind to them, I would have come back to claim Nienna too after what had happened to my nana and Lady Celebrian but I was too young and traumatized and the family that took me in were wonderful with me. It was one of their sons that I fell in love with and married. We moved around a lot and it would not have been good for Nienna with her only being an elfling at the time and all the upset with nana. I will be eternally grateful to Haldir for taking her and raising her to be the wonderful and beautiful elleth that she is today.

**Melanira of Doriath**:-We thought we had lost you both Tari, as well as Celebrian, to torment at the hands of Orcs. Do you remember how he played with you and Nienna, always so patient, teaching you lessons as games? Elrohir and Elladan were little better off, they had lost their searched unceasingly until they found her and brought her shattered, and near death back home, but we never found you only eventually Nienna. I'm so grateful that you were returned to us.

**Tari Telemnar**:-I nearly didn't come back Aunt. I was very happy with the family that took me in. It was after my husband's death that some elves were passing the village and there was a female who had the look of nana and Nienna about her. She got me thinking of Nienna. That is what made me come back. I had to find out what happened to everyone.

**Melanira of Doriath**:-Well,I am very, very glad that you finally returned to us are a jewel in our family. We seem to be ready to start the journey. Have you said your farewells? I would like to start and I see Lindir and Elrond waiting below.

**Hwestael O Lórien**:-Somewhat shyly Hwestael approached, respectfully greeted Lindir and asked his Lord. "I know my Lord it is late hour to ask if I can go along? I've never been to Lorien...and commander Haldir was not long in Imladris...I would ask for permission to go with Lady Melanira. Maybe I could be of some assistance if needed"?

**Melanira of Doriath**:-Elrond raised an eyebrow and inclined his head toward Hwestael with a small sigh. Melanira turned to Lord Elrond," I have no objection to Hwestael joining us provided he can be ready quickly, we have plenty of provisions and it is always useful to have another warrior along". Elrond glances at Melanira "You seem determined to empty Imladris of my finest company cousin" He leans forward and whispers loudly so that all can hear."I shall expect a fine gift from King Thtanduil's cellar to make up for my loss!"The company smiles broadly as Elrond turned to Hwestael "Very well, if you can be ready in five minutes you can go". Melanira smiled at the younger elf,"Mae govannen Hwestael,do you have all that you need? The hour is late and we are all assembled".

**Hwestael O Lórien**:-He bowed slightly and answered Melanira first "Yes My Lady I am ready, We can go whenever you say.I am grateful for your permission and I will not let you down".Than he turned to Elrond with the words"Thank you my Lord. I'll be ready in five minutes, all I need is in my chamber". He excitedly ran off forgetting to show respect. At the last moment he remembered, quickly turned and bowed with full respect. Then was out of sight, leaving them all to laugh out loud.

**Tari Telemnar**:-Yes I have said my goodbyes, even though some of the Ellyn are not happy to see me go, but my sister and her husband await us and I am in need to see my sister again. Are we just awaiting Hwestael now? If that is so, good as I am eager to set out on this journey.

**Melanira of Doriath** "Well we all seem to be ready". Lindir, clad for once in light armour said, checking off heads. Eight warriors he thought, including Hwestael and Sirilhith, Tari and Melanira. "Let us not delay then"

Melanira called, and approaching Lord Elrond smiled warmly into his eyes, then bowed saying "Na lû e-govaned vîn hir vuin". Then turning swiftly, set out across the circle at a brisk pace, twitching her hood up over the crown of her head as she went. Before she had cleared the plaza, Hwestael carrying a small pack had trotted up to Lindir's side, and the two bowed in unison to Lord Elrond before turning to follow Melanira. Tari lingered behind for a moment, allowing the rest of the party to make its way over the small bridge before saying her goodbye to Elrond. "Take the high pass Tari" he said "Unless it proves impossible, at this time of year it is a safer choice. Do not go south to Caradhras it is too close to Moria and I do not trust those lands, even if the Naugrim are there it would be well to avoid them, and I have grave concerns that darker denizens may dwell there".

The party walked on out into the wild fells of Eregion following the river Bruinen toward the mountain pass. Sirilhith and the other scouts on either side, each alert and ready with hands near their weapons, though so close to Imladris they expected little trouble. Lindir walked in the centre of the group with the pack horse, laden for the most part with gifts and clothing. Hwestrael walked a pace behind and to the side answering Lindir's comments in a soft tone. Melanira and Tari strode side by side. Tari, her instinct for trouble honed with years of wandering Arda, spoke little, content to keep ahead of the group, ahead of the chatter, low and sporadic though it was. Melanira was glad to be out at last, though she often spent an hour picking herbs and fungi to add to the kitchen or for medicine, she seldom got the chance to breathe the fresh strong wind of the high tops, and was looking forward to the hard climb. Exercise was a respite for the mind and her heart had been heavy in recent months. The afternoon seeped away, uneventful, and an hour before sunset the party halted at a sign from Tari, by common consent their trail leader.

Quickly they all gathered together, lookout rotas were set, and those not on duty began to make an overnight camp. Hwestael turned out to be an excellent fish tickler! He lay down on the riverbank with hand trailing in the water and soothed a large fish lazily sheltering under the overhanging turf. When it was lulled into accepting his stroking hand, he quickly flipped it over the bank. Before long he had four more, and the party let out gasps of delight and amazement! Tari's brows knitted with irritation at the noise, but she tucked into the delicious fish with relish, as did they all!

Just after dawn Melanira was awoken and handed a beaker of herb tea and a small bundle of leaves in which was wrapped a flake of Lembas. As she chewed, her eyes turned west to find the Star of Eärendil, a habit she had acquired. She found it easily, and silently blessed her uncle for his great deeds. The scouts, a little tired from their night's vigil soon shook it off as is the nature of their kind. The sparkling waters leapt and gurgled at their side and the party soon settled into a steady even pace. The ground rose gently but by midday they had covered a good distance and stopped to rest a little under a large rocky outcrop. The party spoke in soft tones while they ate, and Melanira dressed a small wound on Sirilith's hand sustained when she had collected some mountain berries, while Tari bound scraps of soft fabric around the horse's bridle to prevent noise.

The sun rose higher and the warmth beat down on the drowsy bees. The elves relaxed in the sweet grass and Melanira started to consider looking for Sange root, a useful herb which grew sporadically in these hills. All was peaceful. The gentle low voices of the others nearly lulling her to sleep.

They smelled them before they saw them! luckily the breeze was in their favour and the rank odour of warg carried on the wind. Melanira rolled aside and leapt to her feet instantly. They had all caught the stench and the entire party had scattered silently. Tari sprang in a series of leaps onto the rock ledge above the camp and peered over the top cautiously. Melanira ran to the horse, Sirilhith was holding it's head to her body soothing it, Melanira took the bridle, then pulled the horse deeper under cover to Lindir as Sirilhith loped away drawing her bow as she ran. Lindir's nostrils were slightly flared and his face concerned as he silently held the animal still and carefully drew his dagger.

The wargs, three of them that Melanira could see, were ambling along, moving vertically down a rise to the south, one a little behind the others. It seemed that they would pass by but just then a mountain hare burst out of the underbrush and ran straight for the elves hiding place!

The lone warg gave chase and with a groan Melanira saw that they were going to have to fight. The warg went down without a sound pierced by three arrows but its headlong rush took the lifeless body over the ridge and it fell beside the horse which screamed despite Lindir's efforts to calm it. The other two wargs and their riders heard and turned back up the slope towards their position. Tari saw that concealment wouldn't be much of an advantage once the wargs gained the hilltop and signalled to all to fire down on the enemy while they had the high ground. The wargs saw the elves and their festering hatred leant them speed and strength. They achieved the hill in mere seconds and ploughed into the camp. Lindir sensibly mounted the horse and was away before the horse could be felled.

Sirilhith and two of the guards harried one of the wargs having killed the rider in a united assault. However, the other warg and rider unexpectedly leapt straight forward up onto the ledge that held Melanira crashing into her and sending her bow clattering down the rocks. Tari was running at full tilt but could not get off a shot because of the overhang, Melanira gazed transfixed at the dripping maw and the leering goblin, its arm drawn back to slash as soon as it got close enough. Melanira was helpless, her long knife now her only defence, she could not back up any more, a sheer drop lay behind. A blur flew past Melanira from the ledge above and the goblin disappeared over the side. Almost simultaneously Melanira stabbed forward and Tari having reached a vantage point, shot the warg from behind. The monster opened its mouth and threw back its head howling, allowing Melanira to thrust her knife through its upper jaw into the brain behind, it collapsed, dead.

Trembling Melanira fell to her knees and looked over the ledge. Twenty feet below Hwestael sprawled, his twin knives embedded in the goblin's neck. Lindir had cantered back and was assisting one of the wounded. Tari soon reached Hwestael's side and nodded with respect at the youth and the dead goblin at which he was staring.

By evening they reached the roots of the mountain and by common consent kept going under starlight. Melanira dropped back to walk beside Hwestael "You saved my life today young warrior, I shall not forget it" she said gravely. She had known Hwestael for most of his life and was as close to a mother to him as any other. "I think it is time you knotted a new warrior braid into that dark hair of yours" she spoke quietly so as not to be overheard. "If you had not earned it before you have today" Hwestael glanced at her uncomfortably, seemed to struggle for a moment, looked away and then back. "I was terrified, I did not know what to do, I have not the bravery worthy of a warrior". He looked so miserable Melanira's heart melted for him. Gravely she said "You do yourself honour with your modesty Hwestael, but I tell you now, those who are fear nothing are not brave but foolish. By mastering your fear and doing the right thing despite it, you show true courage, true honour. Be content my ellon and do not doubt you are a warrior born. Melanira smiled at Hwestael. " I have waited many years to see you come to the realisation that you are a fine young ellon with great potential. Haldir has a way of seeing far into the souls of men and elves, he would not spend time on a wastrel, and he has clearly picked you out as being of interest".

She left him then to his blushes and strolled casually to catch up to Tari, "Quite a useful addition don't you think Tari, he has progressed far with his training since you were at Imladris last. I am very much looking forward to seeing the impression he makes on Lady Galadriel". Now tell me of your own adventures gwatheliell, I have not travelled a long distance for some time. Have you seen aught of Aragorn, that young man has not been home in an age and I miss him. Without children of my own I look to my cousin's fosterlings to bring me that joy.

The party pushed on hard for the next couple of days, the encounter with the wargs providing incentive not to linger. The carefree holiday mood of a few days ago when all had felt as an apprentice freed from the forge for a day had vanished like mist in sunshine.

They moved swiftly southwards until the banks of the river Celebrant could be clearly seen. Tari suggested that perhaps the guards would like to rest for a few hours as none of them had slept properly for several days, but, the sight of Caras Galadhon rising in the distance had rejuvenated all, and they assured her that they could continue. At dusk they reached the outer boundary of Lorien and settled down to await Haldir.

**Haldir O Lórien** Tari wanted to reach Caras Galadhon as soon as possible and said to Melanira"Aunt is it not better to continue? Lord Haldir is nowhere to be seen?I thought he would wait for us here". "Be patient my gwatheliell"answered Melanira,"He will show up when you least expect"."You are right mellon nin" they heard a voice and the next moment Haldir was there "Mae govannen Melanira, good to see you in Lothlorien again". He touched his heart with a warm smile, glad to see his old friend. With a slight bow he greeted Tari" I apologize for the delay, but first I wanted be sure this place is safe, that we will not have an unexpected encounter". He glanced in Lindir's direction with a smile, "Mae Govannen Lindir mellon nin, nice to see you finally here". He nodded, also greeting Hwestael, Sirihlith and the other warriors who bowed back with full respect. In the background several marchwardens were awaiting them to take them safely to Caras Galadhon." Lady Galadriel is waiting for you, we can go if you are ready mellon nin"said Haldir to Melanira and she confirmed that they were.


	3. Chapter 3

Melanira of Doriath - Chapter 3 - Lorien

**Tari Telemnar**:-Tari was relived when Haldir said they could move on to Caras Galadhon. She wanted to be away from the border as much as possible. She was on edge and the rest of the warriors that there with them badly needed the rest and in the inner sanctum of Caras Galadhon she knew they could without being on guard. When they finally reached Caras Galadhon they where shown their quarters for there warriors that had no rest for a few days quickly bedded down for the night and soon where as tired was she was, Was intrigued by the place that captured her sister's heart and called home for many of the marchwardens had taken her Aunt Melanira up to see Lady Galadriel,so Tari decided to go for a walk around while the rest of the company got rest. She felt uneasy as some of the elves were watching her. Was it the way she was dressed or was it because of Nienna? As her and her sister had similar features. Tari shrugged it off and carried on with her walk,until she heard a voice behind her "I can see who your younger sister is Tari. You and she have very similar looks."She turned around it was the ellon her sister loved very dearly, Nienna's adopted Ada.

"My aunt was right" she thought, "he's got quiet unassuming charm. A truly noble Ellon I have to admit" She cleared her throat and said "I had no opportunity before to thank you for taking my sister in and raising her my Lord". In his eyes flashed a smile "It was my honor, happiest time in my life"...Somewhat uncomfortable he changed the subject "I am commander. May I ask you not to call me Lord"? Oh,I am sorry, what do I call you, commander or just Haldir?" She looked at him to which he replied "Haldir, will do just fine". She wanted to ask him questions about Nienna but she felt he was uncomfortable talking about her."I wonder if my aunt is back from talking to Lady Galadriel. I think I will go back to my companions and see if she has returned. Good night Haldir. "With that Tari turned and left Haldir standing there thinking she was a strange one. When she got back her Aunt had not returned so Tari decided to sit and wait for her.

**Melanira of Doriath** After washing, tidying her hair and changing her travel stained clothes, Melanira met up with Lindir and Hwestael, then they began the short walk to the base of the magnificent trees. The long climb up to the receiving platform gave Melanira chance to take a good look around. This was not her first visit to the place they called "The heart of Elvendom on Arda", but she hadn't been here in 300 years. The great trees soared above them and the sun glittering from the leaf tips was breathtaking. Though living so high up would not be her choice, she had to admit that the fresh scent of the breeze was invigorating.

The edge of the platform came into sight above and Melanira saw a couple of ceremonial guards and then a short, wide flight of steps. With a slight bow and a gracious sweep of his hand their escort indicated that they should wait at the bottom. She glanced to her right at Lindir who seemed delighted and expectant, and to her left at Hwestael, he seemed slightly on edge but looked very well in his clean clothing. She heard a slight sound, a mere whisper of silk on stone and the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn drifted forward to the top of the stairs like moonlight across a lake.

Melanira bowed low and placed her hand over her heart, saying nothing, waiting for those of higher rank to speak first as was the custom. "Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn" Galadriel smiled as she greeted them, "you are most welcome here" "Le channon lady" replied Melanira and she was indeed thankful to be there. "Allow me to introduce my companions; Lindir you know of course my lady" Lindir smiled broadly "Yes we do indeed" Lord Celeborn nodded and spoke for the first time, "We are hoping to hear much news from him and...perhaps, a new song or two?" Lindir bowed very respectfully and smiled happily " It will be my honour and my pleasure Lord Celeborn" he replied. Melanira then turned and indicated Hwestael but before she could introduce him Galadriel spoke and stepped forward a little

"Ahhhh, this must be Hwestael, I have long wished to make your acquaintance young one, yes indeed" As she spoke she held his gaze, and, her expression altered subtly several times. Then she broke the contact and spoke again, glancing at Melanira as if asking a question, but she had no idea what was being asked "Haldir has made a point of mentioning Master Elrond's young ward Melanira, it seems he may have some skill".

Melanira thought of how he had saved her life and considered relating the story but then glancing at his pale face decided it would make him too embarrassed to be the centre of such attention, it could come out around the camp fire as these events always did. She contented herself with saying. "Yes indeed lady, I have had reason to be glad of it during our journey"!

Later the party rested and unpacked their few possessions, they would stay only a week in Lothlorien this time as the celebrations for Thranduil's wedding though extensive, would not go on forever. Melanira checked on the guard that had been wounded in the fight, but though he was sore from a broken rib would be fine in a few days. The season was Lavas so the days were warm and the evenings long. The younger elves were chattering and becoming acquainted or reacquainted, and Melanira felt that she could relax. Resting by a Mallorn in the moonlight she allowed her eyes to close and drifted, not quite asleep, maybe in a day or two she would make the fifteen mile walk to Cerin Amroth, it was a favourite place covered in white Niphredil and golden Elanor flowers. However, she'd had enough of walking for a day or two.

The whispering leaves lulled her and the sweet sound of a distant harp seeped into her ears. Through her drowsing mind. "Ni veren an dhe ngovaned hiril vuin" a warm low voice murmured , Melanira was dreaming, those words and that voice were part of the distant past, he could not be here "Melanira, do you not know me"? Her eyes blinked open an ellon stood a few feet away his hand resting lightly on his chest as though he had just completed the traditional greeting. With only moonlight his face was in shadow but his hair was light but not as fair as the elves here were wont to be, that much was clear. Melanira's heart sped up, partly fear and partly excitement, was it really Gaeron Curumel the elllon who had for a time in Lindon been her close companion?

Melanira rose to her feet her eyes fixed on the shadowy figure, surely no, after all these years! Why was he here? A shiver of fear ran down her body, fear and more than fear. The figure stepped into the moonlight and her heart leaped. "Gaeron" she breathed "How is this possible. Why have you left Mithlond"? Like falling into a dark waterfall her mind went back to the days when she, Melnienna and Nestamel were living in Forlond having fled Brethil's rising waters.

Gaeron of Hithlum had shown an interest in Melanira as soon as they arrived, but she had been more concerned with making a new home and with her human mother's failing health. Gaeron had a watchful, devious quality and an uncompromising nature. Attractive as he was, his smile had a cunning aspect to it that Melanira found disturbing. Aware of her own impending death, Nestamel encouraged Gaeron Curumel in his pursuit of her daughter though he had already gained a dubious reputation among the girls of the Edain. Melanira, unwilling to distress her mother, consented to spend the occasional afternoon in his company, and though she was daunted by his flaring temper, found that he could be a handsome charming companion with his burnished copper hair and quick wit.

Elrond and Elros had also sought shelter in Forlond after fighting in the War of wrath. However, many of the refugees were wary of the twin brothers. Certainly they had fought in the war on the side of the Valar, presumably against the wishes of their stepfather, but who knew what wild influence had been brought to bear on them over the years as wards of Maedhros. Nestamel too kept distant from them, she also kept from her daughters the fact that they were kin, not wishing to lose her daughters to their elven relatives. She was Edain, and wanted her daughters to regard themselves as Edain.

That was what started the trouble with Gaeron. By chance Elros overheard a man saying that Nestamel's husband was an elf from Menegroth. Keen to speak with someone who may have known his mother, Elros had sought out the family and, unable to avoid the truth in the face of his direct questions, Nestamel had related how his uncle Elured had survived the second kinslaying. Beside himself with delight at discovering that he had blood kin, Elros had grasped the bemused Melanira by the hands and bowed over them with words of excited, profound affection. It was at this moment that Gaeron walked, uninvited, into the house. Seeing another ellon holding the hands of Melanira, whom he had decided was to be his own, he stopped short and paled, then the elf turned and Gaeron saw the face of one of the dreaded Maedhros clan, his bitterest enemies. His face grew purple with fury and with a moan he plunged at Elros. Melanira grasping the situation a millisecond before anyone else, pulled her new found kinsman behind her which enraged Gaeron all the more.

The fight that ensued was bitter but short. Gaeron had found himself alone, without support, with the women holding him back and Elros, bewildered but annoyed, demanding an explanation.

Elrond was then called and after a conversation that existed of threats and heated insults on the part of Gaeron and gracious reasoned explanations and promises of friendship on the part of Elrond and Elros, Gaeron had stormed off unmollified.

In this way Melanira formally met her cousins, her only living elf kin. Later she had sought out Gaeron to try to cool his temper but to no avail, and she found that she did not care as much as she might to smooth things over as he raged. Melanira could not help contrasting the deep mellifluous lilt of Elrond's voice, the sincerity of his concern, with Gaeron's vengeful, posturing bellow.

As perhaps expected, her relationship with Gaeron foundered, as her affection and respect for her cousins grew. After Nestamel's death, Elrond became their constant protector and before many years had passed, Gaeron announced his intention to join Cirdan at Mithlond. Then Elros chose humanity and left for the Isle of Numenor to become 'Tar Minyatur' the first king of Numenor. This left Elrond, Melnienna and Melanira alone in Forlindon.

Centuries passed and Melanira grew to love and admire her cousin with a deep respect for his intelligence and kindliness as well as his prowess in battle, none seemed to her more noble, courageous or learned, more formidable yet compassionate. She trained as an archer and was placed under his command when Gil galad commanded that their forces defend Eregion, which was under attack by Sauron. When Elrond founded a new hidden elven haven which he called 'Imladris' she threw everything she had into their new home and had not travelled East since.

These thoughts passed so swiftly through Melanira's head that it seemed to spin. She had heard little of Gaeron since he'd left for Mithlond. She did not know what he wanted now, but feared it boded ill for her cousin. "Are you not happy to see me alive hiril vuin?" he said his eyes soft, "it is long since we met, can we not put youthful folly behind us?" "If it is truly behind us then, yes Gaeron, for my part I will forget the harsh words, if you truly mean it". "I mean it" he said and gestured for her to walk with him to where the food and music were being laid out for supper. Cautiously Melanira walked alongside stealing glances at his profile, trying hard to fathom his true intentions. She hoped the others of her party were at dinner, it would give her time to think.

The evening meal was a strange affair for Melanira. Part of her mind was with the joyful group who all seemed delighted to meet her old friend, Tari asking him many questions about times past in Lindon, her grandparents, and the terrifying war that resulted in their meeting with Lady Galadriel Lord Celeborn, Oropher, Elrond, Elros, Gil-galad Cirdan and so many other mighty lords of the Elven race that it seemed like a dream. Melanira forbore to explain that it hadn't seemed that glamorous at the time, homeless and landless as they all were. It was survival and little more for many years. When Tari mentioned Elrond and the fact that he and his brother had not known of her mother Melnienna or Melanira's birth, Melanira's throat went dry and she nearly choked with tension.

Obviously sensing her distress, though perhaps not the reason for it, Haldir suggested that Lindir might perform a song, then he turned to Melanira offering a slight bow and a delicate sweep of his hand towards the centre of the clearing and added, "if my lady would consent to play?". Gratefully she excused herself and took up her lute, moving toward him she looked at Lindir to check that he was ready and they began. Forcing herself to think only of the notes, she moved through their familiar sequence of music, until at last Celeborn rose and suggested they move up to the small grove set aside for dancing. Melanira and Lindir now listened as the Bards and minstrels of the Golden Wood played. Gaeron seemed very relaxed talking to Sirilhith and Haldir. Tari and Lindir were moving among the company greeting old friends and making new. For a moment or two Melanira was alone.

"Your journey would seem to be one of many meetings, and perhaps also, partings". The familiar low lilting tone of Lady Galadriel came from behind her. Melanira closed her mind, not so much in an effort to deceive but more to spare Galadriel the turmoil of thoughts roiling inside her. She turned and nodded, "Yes my lady, one can only hope for a happy outcome". Galadriel glanced with just her eyes towards the group containing Gaeron. "The past is the past Melanira" she tilted her head in a gentle dip "Do not steal trouble before it arrives, have we not all made foolish mistakes when very young, he may yet become a valued friend again". With that the Lady of Light gave a sweet smile nodded to Melanira and drifted towards Celeborn.

The next morning Melanira woke early to birdsong, her stomach was growling as she had eaten little the night before. Moving quietly she washed, dressed and tried to sneak past Tari with whom she was sharing lodgings, no need for her to rise so early. Making her way to the kitchen area she asked an elleth there for some leftovers from the last night's supper. While she ate she asked for a basket of food to take for a picnic, she had determined to wake Tari and go to the waterfall early, she hoped that Haldir would be able to join them but was determined to go anyway, wishing to be gone before Gaeron could waylay her. Taking the basket she followed the track to their quarters and met Tari along the way dressed and ready to leave. "Mae govannen Tari" she murmered quietly in the cool, still morning air. "I didn't want to wake you but I really wish to show you the spot most beloved by Nienna, will you come, I have plenty of food? We can stop and leave a message for Commander Haldir to join us on the way?"

**Tari Telemnar** \- "Yes of course i would love to come and see the place Nienna loves, I'd seen you trying to sneak out Aunt without waking me. You know I am a light sleeper" she laughed "but it worked letting you think I was still sleeping. Oh so we are to take commander Haldir with us." Tari looked at her Aunt"I don't think he is that happy that I am here". "who"? " I asked about Nienna he seemed so uncomfortable and didn't want to tell me about my own sister. I thought he would be more willing to share her life here with me but he quickly changed the subject. He is a mystery to me. "When they reached the waterfall Tari was in awe of it's beauty, "Now I truly see why Nienna loves it here. Are we having the picnic now or when commander Haldir and who ever else is coming arrives, as I would like to go and explore around here". She was wanting to be on her own in this breathtaking place "No we wil wait and see if anyone arrives". "But Aunt " Melanira gave her a look to say stop you are acting like a went and sat next to her aunt to await the arrival of any ellon that was coming.

**Haldir O Lórien** \- After another sleepless night spent with the guard at talans, Haldir tiredly rubbed his eyes. Slightly disturbed by the presence of Tari he could not sleep. He knew that she expected him to talk her about Nienna, but he just could not talk about her yet. Paternal grief over parting with his daughter was still too near and he did not want to show anyone his feelings. Delemir interrupted his thoughts bringing a message from Lady Melanira that she was going with Tari to the waterfall and she hoped that he would be able to join as he was , he decided to go. He might be able to relax at his and Nienna's beloved spot, enough to explain to Tari why he cannot talk about her sister as yet.

He arrived at Nimrodel's waterfall just in time to hear Tari's enthusiastic words "Now I can see why Nienna loves it here." but he did not immediately reveal that he is there. He curiously watched Tari acting like a elfling, just as Nienna did. When Tari went and sat next to her aunt, he with s greeting revealed his presence. In pleasant company time passed quickly. Resting, leaning against a tree he allowed his eyes to close, but not quite asleep. Overtired and foxed by burbling of waterfall and peacefully dozing that he did not even notice when he sucumbed entirely .While she watched him sleep,Tari could not help but think "He is another Ellon while he sleeps". Obviously sensing her thoughts Lady Melanira said "It's incredible how much he is different when he's awake. Always so kind but at respectful distance". "It is true I watch him sleep I can imagine how he lovingly raised our Nienna, but can not when he is awake"."Why not"? she hears his quiet voice before he opened his eyes "Because no one is allowed to see my feelings? You are right Tari. I do not like to show my feelings. Long ago I did, I allowed my emotions to guide me and I made a terrible mistake. That mistake I almost paid for with my your sister comes into my life and saved me, she gave me a reason to live. Now she is gone...I am sorry Tari but my grief over parting with my daughter is still too near and I cannot talk about her yet "He rose to his feet and apologized because he must leave them now. With a slight bow he wished them a pleasant rest of the day and then returned to his duties.

**Melanira of Doriath** \- Melanira watched him leave with a sigh, partly of sadness and partly, selfishly, of irritation. She had wanted to ask his advice about her own problem, to ask how long Gaeron had been in Lorien and if Haldir had any knowledge of his reason for leaving Cirdar's service. Now she would have to return to Caras Galadhon without any further insight. Perhaps Lady Galadriel was correct and there was no implied threat from him. However, it was hard not to remember the crazed hatred with which he had always looked at Elrond. She listened with half her mind to Tari talking about lovely places that she had known with her husband, happy for Tari to recollect days of peace, joy and love.

Her inner thoughts though were on that last day when Gaeron had parted from her at Forlond, and with the memory, her face flushed with aching mortification at his parting words to her; "You are a fool Melanira to hold onto this twisted love for him, are you unaware that all see the way you look at him, like a crazed fawn, demented at the sight of the full moon. He ...is... your... cousin!" Each word had been spat into her face, in a harsh whisper that carried further than a shout, his mouth only inches from her eyes. She groaned at the memory of that cruel taunt, more cruel because it came from someone she had begun to like and trust, one of the very few she had trusted. Her training in emotional self-sufficiency by her mother and father was a lesson she had learned too well. "Even kin can betray you, all the easier because they have a pass key to your soul" Her fathers words learned from his own harsh treatment. She and Gaeron, once close friends, had parted without another word or glance, and her tears had hidden behind pursed lips and a stubborn chin, until nightfall.

**Haldir O Lórien** \- Lately Haldir was very upset, but could not figure out why. Just a sickening feeling that something is not right, but enough to make him cautious. Now through the daylight he went to Cerin Amroth. The slopes of Cerin Amroth were grassy and covered with flowers, the golden Elanor and the pale niphredil. On the summit of the hill were two circles of trees, the outer trees had white bark and the inner trees were the gold-leaved mallorn. This spot was magical and originally called "The heart of Elvendom on earth."But the reason why he went there was not romantic or desire to enjoy the talans on Cerin Amroth were the highest in Lothlorien and used to keep watch on Dol Guldur across the Anduin.

While talking with the guards, he noticed lady Melanira had appeared and he went down to meet her. She greeted him with a light smile. He put his hand on his chest in traditional greeting,while in his eyes flashed a smile "I did not expect to see you here Melanira...but I am glad that you are. In the crowd of your arrival I had no chance to spend any time talking to you as my sister". Melanira watched him and then sighed "I'm sorry Haldir I was so selfish. I came to see you to ask about Gaeron, how long he has been in Lorien and if you have any knowledge of his reason for leaving Cirdar's service". Sensing her distress he said "He has been here for a while, but honestly I do not know his reason for leaving Cirdar's service and Mithlond. I do not know why he is here in Lorien. You know I do not like to interfere in other people's business if it does not concern me. Since Lady Galadriel allowed him to be here, my concern about him ends with this".

**Melanira of Doriath** \- True to herself Melanira rose early again the next day and made the long walk to Cerin Amroth. Once more she had tried to speak to Haldir but could find no sign of him. Tari, had taken Hwestael and several others to practise shooting so Melanira was free. Approaching the double circle of trees she once again marvelled at the sight, lost to the beauty she was startled by a hail from above. "Haldir" she called back smiling "what great fortune to find you here mellon nin ". He smiled his sweet smile and bowed slighty. Melanira was so relieved to have someone sensible and trustworthy to confide in that, with the briefest apology she plunged on with her worry without further pause "Haldir, while I truly came to enjoy the peace and beauty here, I am very glad to see you. I have had a dreadful weight on my heart for days..." Once she'd begun speaking of Gaeron and the threat that he might pose to Elrond and Imladris she found it hard to stop. Though she had not intended it, she told Haldir a great deal about what transpired all those centuries did not mention her inappropriate feelings for her cousin but she saw, in Haldir's quiet still face, a recognition of more than she had said. Haldir's reply was cautious as was his style, he never liked to speculate, and for that she honoured him. It was one of his great strengths. Haldir's grave expression softened as he saw the worry on his friend's face. "My Lady Melanira, I beg you not to be too concerned, Lady Galadriel is wise and has power beyond all of us. Trust her judgement, as I do".

He looked so melancholy, and the day was so beautiful, Melanira felt guilty for spoiling his brief happy mood. She decided to drop the matter and try to cheer them both up. Deliberately keeping her face serious she turned to the ellon walking at her side "Haldir, I have heard you asking not to be called 'Lord' and stating that you should rightly be called Commander." He tilted his head in a silent gesture of acknowledgement "Perhaps you will do me the same courtesy! I should not be titled lady you know, I do not command troops, I do not rule land, I am not married to a Lord. Though..." Melanira stopped and blocked Haldir's path with her body, forcing him to look directly at her "Strictly speaking you should refer to me as 'Queen Melanira' or 'Your Majesty'..." She turned away and sauntered off pretending a nonchalance she did not feel, trying to stop her lips twitching in a mischievous smile.

After a few seconds she became aware that Haldir was not beside her. She composed her face into a haughty frown, placed her hands behind her in a commanding manner, turned towards Haldir and raised an eyebrow. His face was puzzled, but saying nothing he was waiting for her to explain. She strolled towards him. "You see mellon nin, my father Elured was King Dior's eldest son and his acknowledged heir, when my father died I, as his eldest daughter with no brother became his assumptive heir. As neither I nor my mother actually swore fealty to Gil-galad, I am the Sindarin queen by right of birth, to the realm of Doriath and Beleriand." She kept a stern expression as she looked straight into Haldir's eyes. Haldir clearly had no idea how to take this assertion and struggling to find the correct response, his expression changed every few seconds. Always so careful to hide his feelings, ever determined to show the height of good manners, the poor ellon could not decide how he should react. First bewilderment, then, when he worked out the facts in his own mind, shock, then conflict then clearly serious concern. Lacking any protocol for this situation he first searched for the correct words then started to kneel and changed his mind, then wide eyed with doubt, stood rigidly to attention. Melanira could bear it no longer, the mirth bubbled up inside her and she let out a peal of laughter that rang across the two circles of trees.

The drowsy guards sprang forward and one ran a few paces before realizing that there was no threat. "Haldir my friend I am teasing you" the laughter still spilled out of her in refreshing gulps, releasing much of the tension she had held within since seeing Gaeron " please don't looked so shocked, humour is something I learned from childhood among my mother's people. The Edain believe that it is a positive outlet for sadness or worry. Do forgive me" she added, seeing his look of chagrin and a little reproval. "The facts are true but I shall not be contesting anyone's throne, be at ease" He still looked a little shocked at her prank but said nothing at all, merely raised his eyebrows and strolled a little ahead.

Melanira decided to change subject. "You know, you have altered a great deal from days past. I remember you as an energetic young warrior full of fighting spirit, so keen to acquit himself well. Do you ever think about the Dagorlad mellon nin I dream of it sometimes it's the smell I remember, the disgusting stench of the Emyn Muil marsh when the mud was disturbed, the foul odour of black Orc blood, and that terrible moment when...she paused...HE... came out to do battle with that mace as big as a man. I was terrified I don't mind admitting it, oddly not so much for myself, I couldn't bear the thought that those I loved might be hurt, it was what kept me true in the end, the fear of losing...well you know...how it was with me. It gave me the strength of five, I am not a natural warrior I think, merely a soldier of necessity. You however..." she turned and was relieved to see that he had donned an expression of interest, "...you seemed utterly focussed, always moving closer and closer to the front line, until you were within a spear's length of Elrond and Gil-galad. When Gil-galad fell, I heard your roar even above the general crowd. it seemed to drive you on to further effort, while I quailed in near despair. Yet, when the fighting was at last done you hung back, I had thought to ask Elrond to invite you to join his guard, you seemed such a natural warrior, but I couldn't find you."

Haldir stopped, an expression of cautious pleasure in his eyes "You remember me Lady M..., Queen... Melanira" he bowed absurdly deeply and she saw by the spark in his eyes that he had his revenge on her for her earlier teasing. She acknowledged the gentle jest with a mock bow of her own. "Yes I do certainly, as kin to Elrond I was very close at his back and watched every move toward him to see he was protected. I noticed your attention to Elendil and he" Haldir seemed surprised and a little moved. Not that most people would have realized since his expression changed very little. It was more in his body language, a slight movement of the hand resting on his knife betraying embarrassment, a minor straightening of the shoulders indicating pride, a limpid softening in his blue/grey eyes expressing gratitude. "I would not have expected one so close to our Lords, among the highest noble blood, to have noticed a simple Silvan ellon at his first battle". He dipped his eyes in humility, "One of the regrets of my life is that I was not in a position to share the presence of so noble a warrior as High King Gil-galad, or of Ellendil, I could have learned so much". Melanira smiled fondly at the Commander of the Galadhrim, adoptive father of her niece and good friend. "Honestly Haldir" she said sincerely "I believe they could have learned much from you"!

It was near dark when Haldir and Melanira returned to Caras Galadhon. The evening meal was served and, excusing himself with a courteous bow, Haldir left Melanira to refresh herself and find the rest of her party. Lindir saw her and broke away from a group of people to greet her. "How was your day" Melanira asked. "Very pleasant indeed" smiled Lindir, I met up with an old friend and made a new one. A perfect day." " What of your day gwatheliell" Melanira turned to Tari who had followed Lindir from the group. "We spent the morning training aunt, Hwestrael has been working very hard, but seems none the worst for it, indeed he seems to thrive and is at his best when shooting. He's a natural archer." "You seem to have taken to him a little Tari, do you now find his company tolerable?" Melanira couldn't resist baiting her neice who was always so cool and unapproachable around ellyn! Tari shot her aunt an irritated look, then realising that her aunt was teasing, her expression softened and a small smile formed at the corners of her beautiful mouth. "He has his uses, I grant him that" she said. Looking over to where Hwestael sat listening to, as Melanira now realised, Gaeron and Haldir. Her face tightened in an unhappy pinch as she saw how relaxed the three seemed together, what was Gaeron saying to them? However, as she watched, the distinction between the tormented, unsettled younger version of Gearon in her memory, and the genial, quietly confident ellon he had become grew. As if feeling her eyes on him Geraon glanced up, saw her watching him and broke into an unguarded, radiant smile. Despite her reservations, her heart lurched and she took a sharp, involuntary breath. The gasp alerted Tari who followed the direction of her aunt's stare, which, Tari noted, the mariner from Mithlond still held. " He alarms you aunt! May I know why? If there is a threat to the security of our company I'd like to be aware of it!" Melanira's eyes left Gaeron's as a foot might be drawn from quicksand. "What! Oh no Tari, I don't fear any kind of attack. If there is any threat at all well, it is of an entirely different nature!"

Tari was no fool and from speaking with Gaeron had gleaned something of the history between he and her aunt. It had been clear that he would like to become reaquainted with her, but that Melanira for her own reasons was extremely wary of him. Lindir, who despite his chosen profession, knew when to keep silent about a subject said "Well, my friends we are rested and healed, it wants only to say novaer to Lord Celeborn and to thank him for his hospitality. We have a plentiful supply of food and must continue to Mirkwood if we are not to be scandalously late in congratulating King Thranduil on his marriage. This is after all, a diplomatic mission as well as a social one." He smiled gently to show that he meant no disrespect. Melanira nodded, her mind back on the road ahead "However, we may have some trouble drawing Hwestael away, he seems to have found a second home here" Lindir continued, nodding toward the younger elf who was standing near Haldir and Gearon, close enough to add the occasional word when directly addressed but as far away as he felt his rank required.

"If I may be allowed, I have a solution to that particular problem" Once again, as if summoned by thought, Lady Galadriel, this time with her husband Celeborn, spoke from behind them. "My Lady, My Lord" Melanira bowed to each of them, wondering why they were concerning themselves with this. Galadriel smiled gently and turned slightly toward him as her husband Celeborn spoke. " We feel that your young archer would benefit from more instruction here. Would you consent to allow him to remain with us until your return journey?" Phrasing the question in this way was a courtesy to Melanira. Hwestael had been given leave by Elrond and was at liberty to make his own decision. However, something in the quality of Celeborn's voice told Melanira that there was more to the offer that was obvious. That Hwestael could benefit from the experience was certain, but did he wish it? . No sooner had the question formed in her mind than Galadriel spoke in her lovely low soft voice. "We are certain that he would wish it Melanira" Well, if the lady of Lorien made such an assertion noone had any reason to doubt it! She nodded and saw that Galadriel had already sensed the agreement in her thoughts. "It will foster a little independence in him and he can return to Imladris with you on your return, if that proves to be his chosen road but, we believe it would be good for him to consider making a home here with us one day!"

Melanira nodded reflectively and as Lord Celeborn nodded and led his lady slowly away, Galadriel cast a glance over her shoulder meeting Melanira's eyes and she heard "...and perhaps for Haldir too" in her mind. "Haldir?" Melanira thought, but Galadriel had gone and she was left wondering, how would Hwestael's presense be good for Haldir? Then it came to her, it was obvious, she should have realised. Haldir was missing his little Nienna, training a young ellon in the ways of the Galadhrim might be just the thing to take his mind off of it. Feeling content that she had it all sorted in her own mind. Melanira took her leave asking Tari to confirm that their guards were packed and ready to leave early next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Melanira of Doriath - Chapter 4 - The Elf Path**

**Melanira O Doriath** \- The next day dawned fair and the party, now minus Hwestael moved off. Haldir was at the head of the group guiding them as they planned to go East though Lothlorien until they reached the banks of the Anduin crossing, then north to the old ford, bypassing the Gladden Fields to their west. Then East along the old forest road past the mountains then north to Thranduil's halls. It was not the most direct way but surer. If Legolas met them as promised their path might change, taking the Elf Path would be quicker but more perilous. lacking familiarity with Mirkwood they planned to take a longer but safer route.

They set out at a good pace Tari keeping stride for stride with Haldir. Melanira and Lindir walking a little behind with the pack horse used the time to discuss musical arrangements that might suit the wedding celebrations, which in one form or another would take an entire year to complete. Several months had passed since the wedding, but a Sindar King did not take a new bride every century, and all in that realm were making the most of it. Indeed many couples who had considered bonding had taken the opportunity of the King's lavish celebrations to become espoused.

By the third day they were in sight of the Gladden Fields and another two saw them at the old ford were they camped for a whole day. This was the point at which, if they were lucky, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood would appear to take them north along the Elf Path. If not, then they would head East.

Haldir and Tari set up a well disguised camp, with practised ease setting patrol positions and sleeping rota's. Lindir and Melanira took care of the food and sleeping arrangements. This was not a secure place and even while resting weapons were near to their hands, all were on alert. Once Haldir was satisfied that they had done all possible for security, he came over and hunkered down beside Melanira and was soon joined by Tari near their small fire. "We are very fortunate that Celeborn could spare you mellon nin". (my friend) Melanira spoke in a quiet voice, "you are a very welcome companion in this wild land" .

She had not directly asked, but Haldir felt the unspoken question. Why had he come along, it was so unlike him to ask for time away from his duties. " Haldir, paused, he wanted to explain, Melanira deserved an explanation but it was so hard for him to open up. Melanira glanced at Tari while Haldir's face was turned away, and Tari got the message. " If you don't mind commander, I'd feel happier if I got some sleep right away. I want to be rested just in case anything happens later. " Haldir pulled his attention back to her and nodded. Guessing that her actions were motivated by consideration for him he managed a small smile and Tari went to her sleeping roll in a small rock overhang nearby.

"It has been a very" ...he paused, not willing to say too much, wanting to explain but also wishing to maintain discretion. " It has been a very unsettled time for me my lady. I knew that Nienna would leave our home some day it was only to be expected that she would marry, however, I had never considered that she would marry the King of Mirkwood! Such a position makes it unreasonable to expect her to visit us very often. When I took her in to our home I was not prepared for the very strong bond this small child made in my heart, I have noticed her absense every day. I have found it hard to come to terms with this, it disrupts my thinking and makes me less than diligent. Then I have my duties, the mainstay of my life. My routine and training keep me very busy and contented. It was with a great deal of torment that I finally decided to ask Lord Celeborn to release me from my duties to visit Nienna, however, I realised that until I see her, and am satisfied that she is well looked after and happy, I will never have my whole mind on my job here. In the end it was better for all that I make this trip."

Melanira, was very surprised, she had never heard her old friend make such a long speech in all the years she had known him. Once he decided to open up it all came out in a tumbling rush. She gave him time to recover his composure. Haldir also looked surprised at his own words. Melanira decided that a practical tone would be the best approach. "I think you have made a very sensible choice Haldir. After this excursion you will be all the more ready to resume your position as Marchwarden," and she added "refreshed and able to start training your newest recruit, Hwestael!." Haldir gave her a small smile of gratitude and turning passed her a morsel of food from the fire. The subject was closed for now.

**Melanira O Doriath** \- Melanira's eyes flashed open! A hand was clamped over her mouth and for a moment she tensed ready to bring her knife arm up to slash at the intruder. Then her sleep fuddled senses cleared as she recognised the familiar scent of Tari's skin. Tari removed her hand but placed a finger firmly on her aunt's lips to indicate the need for silence. Very slowly Melanira took in the scene. She could see little at first, only a faint light from the stars falling on the old forest road. Then a movement against the dark bulk of the lowering forest beyond drew her attention. A line of Orcs, goblins and wargs were heading East and by the look of it they were extremely wary. There was no sign of any of the rest of Melanira's party, a good thing, it meant they were well hidden!

No-one stirred until the line had passed and even then, they waited another half hour before Melanira saw a shadow separate itself from the forest and resolve itself into Haldir. He made his way to them and whispered. "No sign of any rearguard patrols, Sirilhith is on the other side of the track but her signals indicate no movement there." He hunkered down and Tari left them to cross to Lindir who was lying face down a few dozen feet away, watching the forest. Haldir spoke again, "We must move soon Melanira, and I do not believe we should take that track" he indicated the route the orcs had taken "I council going north along the forest edge to the Elf path, I'm confidant that I can find the entrance. Once inside I have no doubt that Legolas will have posted scouts to watch it." It made a lot of sense but the thought of stepping into the dark heart of Mirkwood daunted Melanira. Tales of the Enchanted River and its perilous waters were well known, and she was concerned that they would run out of drinkable water if for some reason Legolas or another guide did not find them. She took a deep breath, "Very well Haldir, you have more experience than I in this matter I will take your council and trust your forest craft."

The party, with soundless caution packed, then crept along the forest edge in stages. the guards moving ahead and then stopping to protect the rear against ambush. On the far side of the road they met up with Sirilhith and all stepped deeper into the forest edge. For two days they moved north not stopping to sleep, just taking rest stops when needed. By sunset on the second day, Haldir called a halt. "I believe this is it", he said, clearly relieved. Melanira didn't feel relieved, she was feeling queasy at the thought of entering deeper into that stifling blanket of trees. However, a thing impossible to avoid was best faced head on, and, daunted or not she followed Haldir without a word. The Commander of the Galadhrim moved swiftly down the almost imperceptible track, the rest of the party trailing him with varying degrees of apprehension.

**Haldir O Lorien** \- Haldir moved swiftly. He had been there before and Elf path was familiar to needed to go NE for about 60 miles to the river, but he had no doubt that Legolas or scouts will meet them before that point.

After several hours, he became aware that something was not quite right. The air was heavy, his mind burdened with the darkness of this place and he called a halt. He needed a moment to purge his head, so he could continue in the right direction without any mistakes. He was aware that everyone is under his protection and reliant on was no space for mistakes. He needed fresh air and he gave the signal to the others to wait on him until his return. He climbed into the top of the tree.

With closed eyes he breathed deeply in an attempt to clear his thoughts as soon is possible. After several long moments, he opened his eyes and concentrated on the area around him. He did not see much, just the tops of trees, but it was enough to restore his confidence that he followed the right path. So he went down to the others to continue to the Enchanted River.

The party had settled into a steady rhythmic pace. No one talked, the heavy atmosphere seemed to forbid alien sounds. They pressed on well into the afternoon, hearing nothing, seeing nothing but gnarled trees, and by afternoon had travelled many miles. However, by common consent kept going until at last, Haldir judged dusk to be no more than an hour away. Stopping in an area were the trees had thinned a little, he allowed everyone to catch him up, then suggested with hand signals that they stop and make camp. Very quietly he said "This is a good defensive position, those trees" he indicated three surrounding the clearing "..are easy to climb and make suitable vantage points, here there are good sized hollows under the trailing roots to leave our possessions. Unwearied we may be, but the path is hard enough to follow in the light, without the sunlight, thin though it is, our trail will be perilous." They all took up perches in the trees except for Haldir and two of the guards, Haldir sat right at the edge of the trail though unseen, covered by his elven cloak, only his eyes moving to scan the forest. The two guards took up positions at each side of the clearing, in sight of each other and Haldir, ready to be the first line of defense if it should prove necessary.

**Melanira O Doriath** \- Melanira, settled into a wide bough, allowed her mind to drift. For the first time since leaving Lorien she allowed herself to think of Gaeron. He had been among the small group that had gathered to wish them na lû e-govaned vîn and galu! (good journey and farewell) She had no idea what to say to him, it was like a strange tale where characters from wildly differing stories are found together.

What did he really want? In the distant past he had said he'd see that Elrond and Elros suffered. Certainly it had not been an oath such as that taken by the Sons of Feanor but it had been said in extreme anger. Could Galadriel be right and he was in truth trying to make amends for youthful misdeeds? He had asked her, very courteously, to spend an afternoon with him on her return to Lorien. She had agreed. Perhaps with the visit to Nienna behind her She would find it easier to relax and would not be plagued by these misgivings.

Next morning, as soon as Haldir declared it light enough they set off. They aimed for the crossing of the Enchanted river by the Elf path. Once across they would have about fifty miles to go to Thranduil's halls, but Melanira hoped they would be in the company of Legolas and the Mirkwood elves long before then.

All went well if rather tediously (with no view to break the boredom of the track) until mid afternoon. Ahead and off to the south a little way Melanira caught a sound. She turned to look and walked into Lindir as he, and clearly the rest of the forward party, had also heard and had stopped. Haldir motioned them to close up, and then with a downward facing palm told them to hide. He then took Sirilhith and Tari off the path to the south leaving the other Galadhrim to protect Melanira Lindir and the pony. Gradually the tiny disturbances of their passage died away and there was total silence.

It was eerie and Melanira started to become extremely nervous. She could not bear the waiting, and turned her head toward Lindir crouched beside her, to suggest that they follow, just in time to see a pair of huge dripping fangs lowering toward one of the guards. She shrieked a warning and grabbing Lindir by the cloak dragged him violently away from the disgusting beast. The guard was struggling in the spider's fangs trying to twist his arm free, but as she watched in horror it curled it's abdomen and stabbed him with it's stinger. The guards frantic attempts became weaker as the elf grew unconscious, then Melanira lost sight of him as she found herself fighting for her life. Spiders were dropping silently from the tall trees, twisting obscenely on the glistening ropes extruding from their abdomens.

She continued to yell as she hacked and stabbed, this was the horror of Mirkwood, this the menace she had so dreaded! It was not so much the fear of death as the fear of death by slow disintegration, having her insides turned to liquid putrefaction that made her panic-stricken. Lindir had managed to get into a free space and was loosing arrow after arrow, but many were glancing off the carapaces. They were losing, the Galadhrim guards were fighting like only they could fight but it wasn't going to be enough. were was Tari and Haldir and Sirilhith, couldn't they hear her screams?

Then a new horror added itself to their peril, an enormous, muscled man or orc stormed out of the forest straight for Lindir. The elf started to raise his bow but the man/orc thing bore him to the ground. Melanira screeched Lindir's name certain that her dear companion was going to be torn apart in front of her. However, strangely the new arrival said in Elvish "stay down" and spinning surprisingly rapidly stuck out a gleaming, thickly muscled leg and stomped one of the smaller spiders into the ground. He then sprang over to Melanira and ducking behind the spider, grabbed one fang in each hand and pulled violently. The spider made frantic attempts to reach behind and grab him, making high pitched whistling sounds, then it cracked apart as the man/orc pulled it's head away from its body. Melanira dropped to the ground shaking and dragged herself over to Lindir who was once again shooting, but this time away from the orc who was beating the remaining spiders into a pulp.

Between them and the remaining Galadhrim they finished off the spiders. The elves gathered together shocked at the death of their companion and almost as shocked at the arrival of their ally. But was he an ally? In the stretching silence the Orc/man stood, with five bows pointing roughly in his direction, staring at the elves as they stared back. Eventually he spoke "Bolg" he said. "My name is Bolg the Strong", and then he smiled! It was the widest most dazzling smile Melanira had ever seen. He was an orc, or a kind of orc, and yet he had saved their lives. She had gradually been lowering her bow as she gazed at this extraordinary sight. A beaming, half-naked well muscled (very well muscled) orc/man, who had appeared from the forest to save them. It is a trap her mind told her, he has been made pleasing to look upon as a charm to make us unwary. She raised her bow again and assumed a frown. What would they do now she thought.

Haldir, Tari and Sirilhith moved quickly through the trees at a silent run, the strange sounds were ahead. Haldir suspected that they might be Orcs from the band they had seen a few days ago but they could just be men. Wildmen ( so called because they lived holdless and had no lord ) lived in the Mirkwood forest and Haldir did not want to come upon them. He did not want to have to kill men if he could help it, but those men were unpredictable. "There, just ahead and to your left" Tari hunkered down and Haldir did the same, looking in the direction she pointed.

A hump of darkness moved in a strange roiling motion on the ground between the trees 50 feet ahead. It was difficult to make out, then suddenly it broke apart and resolved itself into two giant spiders and another large Orc body lying motionless on the ground. Haldir and Tari carefully drew their bows and started to edge apart to get good vantage points. Tari turned to check Sirilhith's position and gasped! Within a few seconds and in complete silence, a spider had ambushed and bound the elleth with spider silk. Haldir heard Tari's gasp and swinging his body and his fully drawn bow in a smooth arc shot the spider in the face just as Tari's arrow found it's head.

Two more shots followed fast and the thing lay dead. With Tari covering them, Haldir ran to Sirilith, tearing and slashing at the threads he revealed her face and touched her throat. Saying nothing he stood and fitted another arrow to his bow. Tari spared a glance from the feasting spiders to check his face, it was grimmer than she had ever seen him look. He said nothing but pursed his lips and striding forward fired at the spider closest to him. Tari did the same. It was less of a fight more of an execution. When both spiders were laying dead, Haldir went across to Sirilhith while Tari scouted a little ahead to be sure their route back was not compromised.

Haldir tore the rest of the binding away and picked Sirilhith up in his strong arms. He lay her across his shoulders and nodded to Tari, then both set off back to the others . It was difficult making good time through the contorted trees and choked undergrowth carrying the elleth. Haldir did not wish to cause further hurt by hitting her head or scraping her face and made slow progress. They entered the clearing to an astounding sight, dead spiders lay all around, their friends looked mostly unscathed but were all holding their weapons on a giant half naked man in the centre of the clearing. He was covered in spider blood and kneeling at Melanira's feet!

Melanira stared at the hand Bolg extended to her. Every fibre of her being loathed Orcs, it was in the marrow of her bones. She had killed so many of his kind over the years in battle that she did not know how else to feel. Yet, this creature at her feet looked more like a man, he had helped them! Her mind went back over the centuries to the age when Orcs had been elves. Elves captured by Melkor in the distant ages past, were taken, enslaved and by torturous means turned into a twisted version of elven kind. Against their wishes bred in the same fashion as men and elves, into the monstrous servants of Morgoth. Pity mingled with disgust in her heart and though she could not trust this creature she was not willing to see him killed until his true intentions were revealed.

She looked down into Bolg's face, a heavy face and yet pleasant enough, his smile was charming, elves truly smiled rarely and her Edain upbringing often missed the joy of it. "I will not take your hand Man/orc, for to do so would imply my trust, and I am unwilling to place you on a level with my friends. You will have to show by words and many actions that you are truly our ally, for never have I heard of such a tale as an orc that escaped the servitude of The Dark Lord. If you wish to prove yourself you must first place trust in me.

However, neither am I willing to allow harm to come to you for I owe you my life. I am Melanira of Imladris, late of Doriath. If you consent, I will bind your hands and place a hood on your head, only then may you come with us." Melanira looked around the glade and caught Lindir's eye, his expression was thunderstruck and she held his eyes in a long silent conversation before he finally nodded. Just at that moment Haldir and Tari stumbled into the clearing, Sirilhith in his arms. Melanira saw one of the guards binding Bolg's wrists with elven rope though, she thought, even elven rope may prove too fragile for those massive arms. Then her time was taken up trying to save Sirilhith's life.

**Haldir O Lorien** \- Haldir and Tari came into the clearing just as a guard was binding the orc. He lay Sirilhith down and said to Melanira "She is hurt my lady can you save her life"? His gaze was fixed on the orc carefully following his every move. While taking care of Sirilhith's injuries Melanira again quietly explained what had happened because she saw and recognized his body language, since his expression changed very little. A slight movement of the hand on his knife, a minor straightening of the shoulders told her how much pressure and mistrust he is under.

**Melanira of Doriath** "Haldir please listen my friend. I do not trust him either, but I can not forget that he helped us, he saved my life, Lindir's life too. I am not willing to see him killed until his true intentions are known.". Haldir rose up to his full strength. "Only because of you my lady I will not kill him" his voice and the glow in his eyes was icy cold, " But I do not trust him and his first suspicious movement will be his death sentence. An attack of spiders and his help so quickly at hand. Coincidence? He came just at the right moment to help? Not before nor after ...sorry my lady but I do not trust in coincidence! Melanira understood the reactions of Haldir and Tari, had she not been saved by the Man/orc she would have killed him without pausing to think but she had a blood debt to pay. If he was genuine she would give him a chance.

**Bolg Strong** "I had been fighting these blasted spiders for quite some time, when you folks happened along. Coincidence or not, we are alive thanks to all of our actions." Bolg secretly detested the mere thought that because of his race, he was shunned as a lesser being. In truth he had made friends of elves and men, in recent months. He had become used to the cordial, and friendly treatment he was given, in his home in Mithlond. "Join you?" Holding up his bound hands, "This does not encourage me to join with such a lot." He then easily removed the bindings, without damaging the cord, returning it to Melanira of Doriath. "I will not be subjected to such treatment. If I were to join with you, I insist on being treated with dignity. I'm sure this is strange to your ears, but I have come to enjoy the company of elves. I would also like to be part of your entourage. I have learned a great many things, watching and listening to those elves I count as my friends, and I feel that you could also grow to tolerate, or even befriend me. I am amiable to those enlightened enough to put aside old prejudices, and give an Orc equal consideration. I can be a valuable ally, as I am very good at crushing enemies, and scouting." Bolg held his ground, a bit apprehensive, looking into each face assessing reactions to his statement.

**Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood** For many days he had been far away from the palace with a few of his dependable guards, clearing the woods of orcs, spiders and more strange creatures which are wandering through the realm. His father had been really worried for days and so he had decided to find out if something unpleasant is going on. The last attack of spiders claimed two deep in thoughts he guides his soldiers through the Mirkwood forest, everyone of them still dismayed by the loss. After some time he has cleared his mind and he left the accustomed path, as something piques his attention. Usually a deep silence dominates the woods, but as he concentrates on his hearing he noticed different voices, quiet and at some distance but not too low for his ears. Lifting his arm, still listening in the darkness of the forest he demands the group to halt. With a short nod to his guards he catches their attention, "Dín...No tiriel...Tolo gwa nin!" (Silence...be on your guard...come with me!) In a quiet voice he ordered them before he keeps leading them closer to the strangers. When they were only a few steps away he walks out of the shadows of the woods and with a polite expression he looks inquiringly at the new arrivals. "Mae Govannen, Chen gellon nin govadi!" (Welcome, my pleasure to meet you) His glance gets a little friendlier as he recognized faces well-known to him. "Amman le péda?" (Where are you going).

**Melanira of Doriath** \- Melanira was losing the fight, she could feel Sirilith's life force draining away. Bolg's words though understandable and full of surprising dignity did nothing to calm her fractured nerves, What was she to do, allow Bolg to walk freely with them, if she chose to trust him the others didn't! Well right now she had no time to think about it Sirilhith had to be her first priority. She sent one of the guards to find fresh Athelas as it was one of the few herbs that might just be enough to save her.

As she worked, a familiar voice rang out, Legolas, what a relief, he might have knowledge of where Athelas might be found and he could keep an eye on Bolg, and also protect him, if she spoke quickly enough. She stood up "Mae Govannen mellon nin, Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn.-( Well met my friend. A star shines over the time of our meeting) She touched her heart and dipped her head. We have suffered much trouble but were saved by this...Man, who came at the perfect moment to save the life of my self and Lindir. She explained all that had happened. He is under my protection Prince Legolas." She said the last with a little more steel in her voice just to make it plain to all listening that she did not wish him harmed. Now all she could do was await the Princes command, his father's word was law here, she was a guest and must await his decision!

**Haldir O Lórien** Haldir placed his hand on his sword and stepped toward Bolg. "I told you that I do not trust you and your first suspicious movement will be your death sentence."Melanira quickly grabbed his arm, "Haldir please, don't do this, I know you are angry, you do not trust him but please I beg you, do not harm him " But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Haldir was ready to fight to the death. Focused on Bolg, he did not notice anything else going on around him and was caught by surprise with the words "Sirilhith has to be first priority, she's dying Haldir, I need fresh Athelas, one of the few herbs that might save her!"

These words startled him, and he said "Goheno nin Hiril vuin, I go to find Athelas right away" (forgive me my lady)and without acknowledging the Prince he rushed to find the only herbs which may save her.

**Tari Telemnar** Tari watched to scene unfold before her before she too went off in search of the Athelas her Aunt badly needed for Sirilhirth, Thinking to herself - why does that creature Bolg want to join them so badly, Thranduil will not be pleased to see him turn up at his halls, I just don't trust him at all. When she turned around and saw a Mirkwood Ellon standing there watching her " Don't just stand there trying to look pretty, move yourself and help me look for some Athelas " she shouted at him, She finally found what she was looking for and went back to her Aunt, When she got there, their were more Mirkwood Elves and one stood out. He had a look about him, that she recognised, Then it dawned on her who it was, King Thranduil's son, So this was the Prince her sister had mentioned that she had never met.

**Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood** He glanced over them and noticed the strain and shock in every single face of the arrivals with regret. "I see you are not in the best conditions at the moment I´m sorry for you, I didn't know when you would arrive here, I was too busy to send someone to find you, Gohenno nin mellyn nin, (forgive me my friends)if we had found you earlier we could have prevented this." With a serious and apologizing gaze he looks at he gives a sharp look at their strange companion but he said nothing, as Haldir starts leaving them to find some Athelas he commands one of his guards to follow the Commander and lead him directly to the place where Athelas grows in plenty. The guard obeyed his order and left them fast. "You are not far away from the palace if you wish convoy we will guide you to my fathers halls, if your friend is well enough.I won´t risk that something bad happens again to you, it was my fault that you got in difficulties, usually we are going on patrol every day but the spiders came closer to the palace. Something strange is going on here and the last days we were forced to go north..." He looks up and watches her. "If we can support you no matter how... tell me and I will do it, it´s my pleasure."

**Melanira of Doriath** Legolas did not appear angry at the sight of Bolg in their midst, in fact he didn't seem surprised. Was he just avoiding the issue or did he know something about Bolg that she did not? Whatever his motives she was glad of his help. "You are most gracious Legolas, we will gladly accept your protection, however, my companion here is very ill and cannot be moved until she recovers a little, I need Athelas". The Prince immediately gave orders to help find some. While they were fetching the herb, Melanira had a fire kindled and a pot set on the fire with a little water from their supply bags. Whether Sirilhith recovered or not she could not travel on foot for a day at least. Perhaps the Prince could arrange a litter for her, if not they would have to stay overnight and a campfire would give them all a good meal and much needed rest. In a few moments Tari returned followed by Haldir, Legolas and two more guards each with Athelas. Melanira gave a great sigh of relief and bruising the herb, steeped it in the hot water. She then took a large bunch and breathed heavily on it, crushing it in her hands to release the fragrant oils. As she did this, she inhaled deeply. To heal Sirilhith, it would be necessary for Melanira to share some of the energy from her own body. Sirilhith's strength would be greatly enhanced at the cost of Melanira's own. The Athelas oils were not only prized for their essences but for their ability to put an elf into a relaxed but focussed trance. It was in this trance state that healers transferred their healing energy. A glow began at the tips of Melanira's fingers which spread up to her hands as she chanted the ancient words that assisted her concentration. she gave Sirilhith as much energy as she could spare then gradually relaxed. totally spent she allowed her body to sink down beside the prone body and closed her eyes.

**Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood** With quiet steps he comes closer to Melanira, with her he could talk best. "Meldis nin, tell me, do you think your injured friend is able to ride? If you wish I could bring a horse for her, it won´t take much time for me I know the hidden paths of the woods and I could be back in a few hours, she still needs some rest and till I´m back she could maybe get a piece of her strength back." He looks at her inquiringly and then glances toward Sirilhith. "My guards will stay with you for your protection, in case the spiders attack again. I will go alone, only if you agree with my suggestion, by foot she will never manage it, the way is not easy to master for someone who is injured."

**Haldir O Lorien** \- The guard who was sent by Legolas to take him to the place were Athelas grows caught up quickly and lead him directly to the right place. Although there was no time to waste, Haldir knelt and before he gently plucked a few of the herbs with small white flowers he said "I'm sorry Athelas but I need your help".

Guided by the Mirkwood guard he quickly returned to the place were he had left his friends. When they returned he saw Tari, Legolas and two more guards each with Athelas. He sighed with relief and thought "Now Sirilhith at least has a chance to survive".

While Melanira was taking care of Sirilhith, Haldir approached Legolas. He placed his hand on his chest and bowed a little as traditional greeting demanded "Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion. Goheno cynn nin. For my disrespect there is no excuse"..., he paused and continued "Im tawin, sial le heniach nin (I want you to understand me) this dark place clouded my mind and I reacted without thinking. Apologize, it will never happen again". While apologizing to the Prince, he glanced over in Bolg's direction and although he acted appropriate to the situation, Haldir still did not trust him. He was carefully staying at the right distance to put an arrow in him if he misbehaves.

**Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood** As Haldir reached them he gives him short nod showing him his comprehension. "Suilad nin, Haldir O Haldir O Lórien, Ad gova cen, lin bein! Annan le ú-gennin... (My regards, I´m glad to meet you I haven´t seen you for a long time) He looks at him and follows his glimpse at Bolg and with the same feeling he avert his gaze from him, he doesn't trust him either, his presence makes him feel a little ill but he carries it off well, and his eyes meet again Haldir´s. "In Valar garai gemb hîs or enîa! There is nothing to forgive Haldir don´t worry " (The valar are holding their hands over us) A faint smile comes over his lips. He knows that this dark place could confuse someone who isn´t used to it. The woods of Mirkwood are different than the earlier days and it´s not easy to clean the realm of this shadow, a deep sigh escapes his lips as he stared through the darkness.

**Melanira Of Doriath** \- Melanira was grateful for the Prince's suggestion of a horse for Sirilhith. It was only as he made the offer that she realized that their own pony had vanished. Probably it had run off during the attack, sensible animal. However, it had taken the pack brought with such care all the way from Imladris, containing gifts for Nienna and Thranduil. Oh no, she thought, after all that work, my song, the heirlooms from her father's chest, all gone! For a brief moment she allowed tears to rise in her throat, but then pulled herself together. It was the fright and the weariness caused by the healing she had undertaken, It made her weak. Smiling up into Legolas's serious, lucent eyes Melanira explained about the loss of the horse and the pack. "Le channon meldir nin, thank you for the offer, it would be a blessing to have a horse for Sirilhith. I don't expect you to risk soldiers looking for our pack horse, but if it should turn up, well, there are irreplaceable items in that pack that I would give much to have back."

**Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood** He gives her a warm smile and bows lightly. "My guards will stay with you. I´m sure they will do a great job if something should happen again, I will try to come back as soon as possible my dear, don´t worry, I know the fastest route." Then he glances at the others and with a faint smile to everyone he bows and leaves them, he knows he must be fast and come back directly. The longer they are in these woods the more that could happen.

**Bolg Strong** Upon hearing of the missing pony, Bolg pays keen attention. Then abruptly strides off, towards the direction he had originally rushed in to "run into" Lindir. Looking around and smelling the air. Retracing his steps from before the incident, he came upon the small pile of pony droppings he was looking for. Quickly glancing back to the group of elves, he beckons them with a wave. Then turning back, Bolg begins following the scent trail of the animal, and faint tracks left by the fleeing pony. In moments, he silently bounds off out of sight. It isn't long before he comes to a ravine, looking down he sees the pony, seemingly calm, and taking a drink from a small spring. Its pack was a bit askew on its back, but it appeared intact. He held his position, watching the pony, but not approaching it.

**Tari Telemnar** Watches Bolg walk off after he beckons the group to follow, a few did go but most stayed. Tari decided to follow, she was interested in what he was up to but she kept her distance from him. Noticing him stop at the horse droppings then carry on she frowned - thinking what is he doing- when he finally came to a stop, she came up at his side and looked into the ravine and noticed the horse, she gave a light laugh. He tracked the horse! She climbed down to the pack horse and slowly went up to him " whoah boy. Shh it's okay, " she got hold of his bridle and grabbed hold of his reins and slowly lead him back to the group.

**Melanira of Doriath**, Still tired from her healing she was making a tea for Sirilhith from the steeped Athelas. Looking up she realized that there were now fewer people around her. Haldir and Lindir were still with her as were the Mirkwood guards, but Tari and Bolg and two others were gone. She hoped that that was not a bad sign! Sirilhith was regaining her natural colour and stirring slightly. The tea was now cool enough to drink and she turned to Lindir, "Sit here and hold her against your chest meldir nin, she must sit upright or she'll choke." Lindir, grateful for something useful to do, quickly did so and Melanira slowly poured the liquid into the elleth's mouth in tiny sips. Once or twice Sirilith's eyelids fluttered but did not open. Within half an hour they heard approaching footsteps, Haldir drew his bow and most of the others readied their weapons. To their relief it was Tari, and to Melanira's joy, she lead the horse with it's pack intact! Leaving Sirilhith in Lindir's capable arms she rose and went quickly over. "Oh Tari!" She squeezed her gwatheliell's shoulder, her face radiant with happiness. "You've found the gifts, you clever elleth. You don't know what this means to me Tari, the items in here are priceless, from a family point of view." Melanira busied herself checking that all was secure and undamaged, her energy quite restored. Retrieving the pack along with positive signs of Sirilhith's recovery had boosted her good spirits. With a heavy tread Bolg walked into the camp, the guards trailing him a few yards to the rear, not quite pointing their bows at him but very nearly. He glanced over his shoulder at them as if to make it clear that he was quite aware of it, was irritated but not concerned. Then he caught Melanira's eye and gave that wide unhindered smile again, but said nothing. Tari spoke, "Actually Aunt, it was Bolg that tracked the pony, I just led him out of the ravine. It is he that we should thank". "Melanira looked across at Bolg. For some reason the way Tari had said "we" not "you" seemed significant. Was Tari thawing very slightly towards the Man/orc. She walked over to Bolg and dipped her head toward him. "It seems I am again in your debt Bolg, you are making yourself indispensable to this group. My thanks, I will see to it that King Thranduil is aware that it was by your efforts that his wifes gifts and family heirlooms were saved". "Hopefully" she thought to herself , "It might persuade the King to spare him, an uninvited guest in Mirkwood". Aloud she said, "please come over to the fire, are you hungry, we have some dried meat and vegetable cake in the packs you rescued, added to water they make a nourishing soup".

**Haldir O Lorien** Haldir came closer to Lindir who still held Sirilhith, and crouched beside them. Despite the fact that Sirilhith was regaining her natural colour, she still had not regained consciousness. When Melanira slowly poured the tea into the elleth's mouth for the second time, he asked softly, watching her face closely "Do you feel well Melanira? Maybe you should take some tea as well". She looked at his worried face and managed a small smile" Do not worry my friend, I will be fine very soon". He gave her a short nod and rose up on his feet. He did not see Tari and Bolg and he wondering were they could be. Later he heard approaching footsteps and drew his bow. It was Tari and with relief lowered his bow. When Bolg walked into the camp, he almost drew his bow on him, but did not because of Melanira's wishes. Still highly suspicious he could not trust Bolg just because he did a couple of nice things. His experience with the orcs had taught him never to trust them. So much hostile, hatred could not be deleted with one kind act.

He knew that Melanira was also wary but also that she is trying so hard to be fair and he knew that she may regret it. Haldir come over to Bolg and said in icy cold tones" Stay there where I can see you, do not wander in the wood. I would rather have you under my eyes than off in the woods trailing us". Rising up to his full height, Bolg looked in Haldir's cold eyes. He was irritated with his hostility but not concerned about it."I know you do not trust me but leave me alone, because if not you may regret it".

Haldir speaking in a harsh whisper that carried further than a shout warned him "Watch your words or YOU will regret it. Do not think I will not kill you because of lady Melanira. I owe you nothing and it will be my pleasure to see you dead". The two glared at each other for a long moment, neither giving ground until, with a shake of his head and a thin smile Bolg went over to the fire side to accept a bowl of soup from Melanira. Haldir glowering, moved to stand directly behind him but a few feet away, if Bolg started any trouble Haldir would finish it.

**Bolg Strong**:-Sat quietly, blowing on his soup, to cool it. He acted unfettered by Haldir's open dislike of him. Watching Melanira of Doriath tend to the ailing Sirilhith. Bolg thought to himself: "they want to bring me to Thranduill's palace. Hmm, he had been before Thranduill once. Remembering that it was only by another's intercession that he was allowed to leave and was not killed. He certainly did not want to have his fate tied to the whims of elves, especially Thranduill's. In time word would spread further in middle-earth about the Orc-turned-citizen, but at this time, only a small number really even knew about him and his defection. Bolg also knew he could call upon his mentor to pull his Orc butt out of a jam, but he wanted to do this himself, and felt it was part of his growing process. He continued sipping his soup and pretended to be occupied with organizing the supplies in his pack.

**Melanira of Doriath** Despite the obvious tension, the evening passed peacefully and they all had a hot meal of soup, a real treat on this long dangerous journey. The addition of the Mirkwood guards gave them much needed security and many of the group were able to get a good rest. By the morning as Legolas had not returned, Haldir and Melanira asked the Mirkwood guards to start them on the road to the Palace. Hopefully they would meet Legolas on the way. "Yes My lady, My Lord. If you prepare to leave we will place certain marks for the Prince should he somehow pass us, thus he will know our route and the hour we left". By the time the sun was fully up they'd set off. Lindir at Melanira's insistence, rode the horse with Sirilith in front of him. "That way I can lead the horse and look up at her face to monitor her health. You will have the harder task my friend as you must hold her constantly". They set out, some of the guards leading and others scattered around. Melanira asked Bolg to walk beside her while she led the horse, she wanted to get to know him better. That left Tari and Haldir to watch from each side and a little behind, a good vantage point if there were to be trouble.

**Tari Telemnar**:-As Tari and Haldir brought up the rear, Tari's eye's kept going to Bolg, She still did not trust him, yes he found the horse but there was something she couldn't quite work out about fact he was so close to her Aunt was unbearable to her. She wanted him nowhere near her. If it were to go wrong, if he took her hostage, Tari would have no problem killing him and neither would Haldir, but she didn't want her Aunt getting hurt in the process. She tried to figure out how to keep him away from her Aunt as he seemed drawn to her as Melanira tolerated him more than anyone else in the company but that was her Aunt's nature towards strangers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Melanira of Doriath - Chapter 5 - Thranduil's Halls**

**Haldir O Lórien**:-Since Mirkwood's guards were guarding the camp for the first time since they began this long dangerous journey, Haldir slept through the night and was really rested next morning. His mind was clear, his thoughts sharp as they had not been for days. After consulting with Melanira he agreed with the Mirkwood guard to continue to the Palace. Haldir was eager to get there as soon as possible for several reasons. Unaccustomed to such dark and gloomy places, he had problems thinking clearly and it irritated him, making him even more there was Bolg with all the tension and mistrust in his good intentions, then there was Sirilhith who'd barely survived the spider attack. But most of all it was impatience to see his little each step as they get closer to Thranduil's hall's, he had the feeling that they are farther and farther away and that they will never get there". Looking at Bolg brought him back to the current situation around them and he sighed "As soon as we get there he will not be my concern any longer, nor will I be responsible for his fate. Aran Thranduil is the one who will have to decide". His only concern now was to get his companions safe to the end of this journey. And that was not so hard any longer with help of Mirkwood's guards.

**Bolg Strong**:-The tension amongst the group over his presence was thick in the air. He was fairly certain that those in this party wouldn't try to kill him, at least not right away. It was facing Thranduil again that held sway in his first meeting had not gone well and he felt a sense of dread at the prospect of meeting him plodded alongside of Melanira, sure that each step brought him closer to his doom. He was also a bit confused about Legolas, who had not returned, surely he was aware of Bolg's earlier brush with his family and that they had some history as enemies while he was still in the service of Sauron. Legolas had looked at him the previous day, but spoke not at all. This worried at Bolg and added to his apprehension. Honestly, he felt like bolting into the woods and running as far as he could go. He also knew that would not work out, as he would be arrowed immediately.

Melanira Around midday they reached the crossing of the Enchanted River. Melanira was very worried about this, she knew that falling in would spell disaster as it was said that the waters sent anyone who drank even a drop would fall into a deep sleep. She couldn't afford for that to happen to any of them but most particularly not Sirilhith, who was far from well though concious at last. Lindir had been holding on to her all morning and would surely welcome a respite since his back and arms must be tired, but who to exchange with? It couldn't be Haldir or Tari, they were too valuable as warriors should trouble occur and she couldn't ask any of the guards for the same reason. That left herself or Bolg. It would have to be herself, the horse was clearly a little spooked by Bolg, perhaps it was his smell that was strange, the horse could not decide if he was friend or foe, much like herself, thought Melanira wryly! For some reason she wanted to believe in Bolg Strong. She wanted him to be genuine. Perhaps it was just that she needed to believe that the descendants of those pathetic, cruelly tortured elf ancestors could be saved. That they could throw off the yoke of the Dark Lord's power and return home. Melanira sighed and halted the horse asking Lindir to walk for a while. Sirilhith tried to protest that she could also walk but Melanira got up behind her and firmly placed an arm around her waistbrooking no arguements. She mentally shook herself and leaned down to talk to Bolg. "Would you be so kind as to walk behind the horse Bolg." she said. His head came up and a frown creased his handsome face, he began to speak, to protest she thought. However, with pursed lips he silently moved towards the back. Satisfied that he was willing to co-operate she spoke as he passed her, "If the horse becomes reluctant to cross, your presence behind it may...act as encouragement!" It was not necessary to labour the point, she saw comprehension dawn in his eyes, this was not an insult, just a practical solution. He strode along close to the horse but far enough away to avoid kicks. As they moved off toward the bridge, the dark waters seem to echo Melanira's thoughts. Romantic dreams of "rescueing" lost elves from 6000 years ago would not help here. Tari and Haldir exchanged glances and moved, one to each side of the Orc as they passed over the dark water.

**Nienna Eryn Lasgalen**:-Nienna had heard that the company were in Mirkwood, So she decided to head out and meet them between the palace and the Enchanted river. She headed out heavily guarded, she only wanted to have a few guards but Thranduil insisted that there be more. She was excited to see her sister and aunt again but word had reached her that a certain ellon from Lothlorien had joined the company and couldn't wait to be reunited with her Ada again.

The Queens company finally came across the party and were welcomed. Nienna went to her sister first and embraced her"Oh Tari,It is wonderful to see you again my sister."placed a kiss on her cheek, Melanira had help getting Sirilhith from the horse, whereupon Nienna instructed some of the Mirkwood elves to take her to the palace and straight to the healing rooms. Melanira and Nienna hugged "Oh Aunt,It is so wonderful that you and Tari have is so much to tell you both and i look forward to you telling me all about your journey here".

Then she caught movement from the side and when she looked there he was, standing there waiting patiently, wondering when it was going to be his turn. She ran into his arms

"Ada I have missed you so much."

" I have missed you too my little elfling" she stood back in his arms and smiled at him then hugged him again. It was wonderful to be back with her she noticed Bolg and whispered to Haldir

"Ada what is he doing with you"?

"I will tell you all about that when we reach the palace and have you safe away from him".

"Then come let's get to the palace before night fall".

As they journeyed to the palace, Haldir kept himself between Bolg and Nienna at all times and asked a Mirkwood captain if they the Mirkwood elves, could keep Bolg away from the Queen at all costs.

**Tari Telemnar**:-The joy in Tari's heart was overwhelming when she spotted her sister coming towards her and gave her a hug. She sensed something about her sister but wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she would catch up with Nienna when they were at the palace. Tari was reluctant that they had to take Bolg with them as she still did not trust him and that Nienna was among then made it even worse. If anything happens to her she would never forgive herself and Thranduil would be beside himself. He would make people pay if she was harmed. The sooner they were at the palace the better and she could relax.

**Haldir O Lórien**:-Now that he had finally seen his little elfling, Haldir was not so nervous. True, he was constantly between Bolg and her, but he was not too worried. Too many archers and guards including him self were ready to protect his little elfling. But somehow he was sure that Bolg did not intend to attack anyone and for sure not the queen of Mirkwood. His life depended on Thranduil's good will and an attack on his beloved wife certainly would not do him any good. But honestly speaking he was more bothered with the upcoming meeting with King Thranduil. As an ally and the great elven king, Thranduil had all his respect, but as Nienna's father he did not know how he would react. In their last encounter he knew that Thranduil understood what was happening, but he did not say anything to Nienna to protect her, although she was disappointed with Ada's cold behaviour towards her husband...

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-Too much time had passed since he began his return to the others, a little incident with some spiders which were again too close to the palace had delayed him. But now he spurs the stallion which will return him back to them, he felt a burning pain in his shoulder but it was familiar for him, if a spider hits it´s target it hurts a few days but he will try to cure it later. At the moment his friends are more important. His stallion sweats under his body but it doesn´t matter they will soon reach the others, only some meters and he will see them. As he noticed their figures in the distance he sighs relieved, they are still safe. After some jumps of his horse he stops him directly next to them and dismounted quickly, then he takes the reins and guides him to those waiting."Gohenno mellyn nin, I wanted to come back earlier, but I was delayed and I had to fight some spiders."With a sideglance at Haldir he nods to him apologetically, walks towards Melanira and halts in front of her so that he could look in her eyes."It was not planned that I return so late.I hope you can forgive me, I betrayed your trust." With a sad but a steady voice he speaks to her.

**Melanira of Doriath**:- "Le channon Legolas, do not be troubled by your delay meldir nin, your guards and our companions are enough to see us safe. As you can see, Bolg and Tari have found the pack horse with the pack intact, Sirilhith has been riding with the help of Lindir. We are all well enough and see, here is Nienna with even more guards" Melanira laughed with sheer joy and relief, then noticed the wound on Legolas's shoulder."Oh you have been wounded, it looks painful. "Let me look at it and don't bother to argue with me. I am a healer so have heard all the arguments before. Prince or not you must let me see to it" Melanira stopped the horse and removed some Athelas and a wad of pale seed heads, fluffy and absorbent from her scrip. The prince reluctantly shrugged out of his tunic and stood while Melanira examined the inflamed jagged hole. It was sore but just a bite no poison seemed to have been injected. She bathed and padded it with crushed Athelas moistened with a few precious drops of their drinking water, honey and a spoonful of dried would clean the wound. Then she bound it with strips of clean group was milling around in various showing a rare and beautiful smile in the presence of chatting freely with Lindir and Nienna. Even Sirilhith joined in though she would soon tire, Melanira knew from only one standing apart was Bolg. Melanira spoke Quietly to Legolas,"I don't know what to make of him Legolas, he has been of great help but he is an orc, I fear your Father's wrath. Bolg is under my protection until I have discharged my debt to him or until he does something to negate his good deeds. If Thranduil punishes him I must share his punishment as a point of honour" Legolas frowned, thanked her graciously for the nursing, but said nothing. He knew no more than Melanira at this point.

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-As she has finished dressing his wound which he has unwilling accepted he listened to her words truly worried. He knows how his father acts if he feels angry or betrayed from someone and with this orc in their middle that makes it not easier."I know my father of course and I'm sure he won´t be pleased about his presence and if I'm honest I don´t trust him either."A short moment he looks at Bolg again and their eyes meets for a second,then he avert his gaze and breathes more was right that she has looked at his wound but his proud will never permit her to see that,but all healers are the same they always wanted to see every wound,a short moment he must smile about that but then his gaze becomes worried again."I think we should go to the palace the sooner the better." Knowing that it´s only a short way but all the more dangerous it is,the spiders which surrounding the palace are near and he won´t risk that they meet some of them again,his last meeting was enough. "Is everyone ready?"He turns to the others and watches them,they seem ready for the walk.

**Bolg Strong**:-was glad at the brief respite,when Legolas had arrived,at least it delayed their arrival at Thranduil's he stood alone, he considered the situation for fleeing was not an option, he resolved himself to the realization that he would face Thranduil a second understood that,in this foreign land,he had no rights. Indeed,he would be considered an enemy of was right of his past,he had been responsible for the deaths of more than a few elves of the king's for himself,he had come to grips with his own history,with a great deal of assistance from his mentor. In truth, he sincerely regretted the deeds he had committed while in the servicee of his past could not be had been taught more recently,that what was of greater importance,was to live an honest,productive life today and in the ,what future did he have?He had tried each day to make amends for his wrongs,as opportunities progress he had made could be wiped away with a single was distressed,to say the least,he tried not to let his internal anguish show he noticed they were done treating Legolas and were preparing to depart on the last leg of the trip to the elves stronghold in himself out of his deep thought,he fell in line,assuming his place in the group,he began walking and doing his utmost to maintain a calm, unruffled facade.

**Haldir O Lórien**:-When Legolas called to move on,Haldir turn toward him and met his same moment disappear his smile and he rose eyebrow in silent question"Is there any trouble"?and walked toward him."Spiders are near and we should go to the palace as sooner is the better",said Legolas"We do not need to meet some of them again"."Understood"he answer and added quietly"As long I am here you got my sword and bow in any moment when you need mellon nin".After those words,he nods to him and walks back towards Nienna ,take position between Bolg and her again and they all began walking to the palace.

**Melanira of Doriath**:-Arriving at the pillared outer doors,Melanira allowed a stable hand to take her horse though she kept the pack beside that they had arrived she felt a little nervous and was glad that Nienna took the lead showing them the route through the astonishing palace with its stone pillars that seemed to grow and waver in the hazy lazy sunlight drifting down from sun portals high in the cavern baggage was piled and left in the keeping of a steward while the party began the long walk up to the Kings throne.

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-With mixed feelings he walks with the others to the Throne room,the guards which are placed everywhere in the palace are giving him a light bow and eyeing his companions. Legolas is sure that this meeting won´t be so pleased he wished,but what shall he do he only wants to support his friends and so his duty is to bring him save to the in last his tension is discernible but he tries not to show that to the others and he braces.

**Nienna Eryn Lasgalen**:-She waited for them to be ready to take the walk to Thranduil's Throne." If you all follow me this way please" Nienna looked at Bolg thinking not looking forward to taking him in front of Thranduil,He is going to be displeased at seeing turned to her Aunt"I do apologize now this could be a wasted journey as i don't know if my beloved is at his could be anywhere in the realm."As they were walking she kept looking back making sure everyone was keeping up but her eyes kept going to Bolg with every step they made closer to the Throne Nienna dreaded didn't want to do this and she began to hope that Thranduil wasn't there at his Throne.

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-He notices Nienna´s sight and he understands what she has on her mind,she must feel the same like him,but there is nothing to change now,if his father would be there,the chaos is known about the temper of his father which he has felt on himself many times he hoped that he was not there or only in a good mood that it won´t become so difficult for all of he follows them in a short distance,he shook his head to dispel this thoughts out of his head,he fears for his friends not for him and that´s makes him more nervous.

**Haldir O Lórien**:-"Nienna,what is wrong"?Haldir asked softly, watching her in the eyes."You and Legolas are so nervous,what's going on Iellig nin"?She lowered head and say"Nothing Ada,I just do not know how Thranduil will react when he see an orc in your company"."And that's all"? he asked doubtfully,"And why I have the feeling that it is not all,that there is still something what you did not not told me"?She sighed"Yes Ada there is something what I did not say, but I can not talk right now.I promise I'll tell you later".With a shake of his head and a thin smile Haldir indicates that he agrees.

**Bolg Strong**:-decided that the time for worry had would happen,would his years as a soldier he had learned to put fearful thoughts out of his stood tall and stoic,following the resigned himself to be honest,respectful and most of all amount of worry could change the could see the burden of worry had passed to them, he noticed all of them were very concerned about the possible reaction of the decided to whisper so only those closest to him could hear: "Take no heed as to my fate,trust in will be as they should."

**Melanira of Doriath**:-Melanira looked across at Bolg Strong as he now seemed relaxed,yet he was in peril of his life,surely he must realize this?What a strange creature he he really trust in Eru Illuvatar,or were those words a cunning guise?He was clearly intelligent enough to fake it if he so he had found his place among Elves and had a powerful sponsor,what was he now doing wandering in Mirkwood?Had he journeyed here to congratulate the king on his marriage!Melanira laughed silently to herself,an unlikely reason indeed!She wondered as she had many times about the motives and livelihood of their strange new his powerful physique he would make a fine soldier and wondered if he had other skills.A build like his would lend itself to smithing,or perhaps carpentry or"Or a bodyguard"she whispered to a sharp frown Melanira halted her wandering fate of Bolg was out of her hands now and whatever his skills or lack thereof she was not likely to be in a position to offer him employment! She trudged on trying to forget that they were covered by a mountain,that the air around them had to find its way down through fissures and small channels before they could breathe it tried to enjoy the wondrous Dwarven architecture without falling from the narrow walk to the depths below she mused that it was moments like this that she really missed Imladris.

**Nienna Eryn Lasgalen**:-They were close to the Thone now,Nienna looked back once more at noticed a calm over him were he wasn't bothered what his fate would looked towards the how she hoped her husband wasn't there but he was Thranduil Eryn Lasgalen sat on is throne awaiting company gathered in front of him and gave respect to him by bowing to badly wanted to leave but stayed as her Aunt and Sister were Thranduil wasn't on his throne she would of gone to him but she went to her Ada's side to feel safe and she had to protect herself and the secret she so badly wanted to tell her Ada.

"Thranduil, my me introduce my Aunt to you",Melanira came forward and bowed"My Aunt Melanira,who has the one to put this party together to come and congratulate us on our to her is my sister Tari"Tari came forward and bowed"She came looking for me before we were married and found me you were busy my love with the is why i never introduced her to you already know my Ada Haldir"Haldir came forward and bowed"I will let my Aunt introduce the other members of the party".Nienna stood back and let her Aunt hold court with Thranduil

**Melanira of Doriath**::-"Le channon King Thranduil,Ni veren an dhe ngovaned. I am delighted to meet you again,it has been many centuries since we last met in have granted a great honour to my house by taking my niece as your importantly to me,you have made her very happy",Melanira smiled,trying to make the smile both respectful and affectionate as she took one of Nienna's hands in both of she did so she noticed that Nienna's skin was looking a little pale and pinched,somehow more transparent than doubt she was tired by all the come forward Lindir. she added releasing Nienna's hands."My lord King,this is Lindir,bard to Master Elrond".Lindir walked forward and bowed,saying nothing but looking very curiously at the magnificent Elk Throne as much as at the King himself."We have another of our party,Sirilhith,with your healers, she was badly wounded during a spider attack".Melanira paused and licked dry lips"This is Bolg,who happened upon us while we were under attack"she saw the king's eyes narrow as he took one slow step toward the party and his gaze fixed on Bold with an ice cold stare."He came to our rescue..Lord King...he saved my life and that of Lindir"still Thranduil said nothing."He also tracked the pony that held all my gifts for Nienna"she went on next few moments would decide the fate of them all,one way or another she thought.

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-Legolas stands little apart from them observing the whole eyes wanders between them but as he looks to his father he greets him with a lightly bow,saying nothing. He knows it´s better being silent if the king doesn´t ask someone directly,with his different moods it´s not easy to handle him and he has often argues with him he won´t risk that again in front of his friends,not to enrage the king still hopes that he will stay calm and his friends will explain all to him in a peaceful way,never the less his tension.

**Bolg Strong**:-He remained silent,observing the had resigned himself not to speak,unless directly addressed by the king. The apprehension among his party and even Legolas was palpable. They all seemed to be holding their breath,as though a doom hung over them.

**Tari Telemnar**:-My we ask of you is to give Bolg leniency while he is here in your realm. My Aunt and myself came mainly to bring wedding gifts to yourself and my sister and to wish you both well with your marriage and the rest of our party came as King thought this over for a moment and said"Very he places one foot out of line the cells it will be the end for him and anyone else who tries to jeopardize this realm"."Hannon le Hir will be someone from our party with him at all times."With the King seemed satisfied with the answer and waved them off and returned to his Throne.A few of the party looked to shook her head to say no don't push it all bowed and returned the way they came to go back to the main entrance.

**Nienna Eryn Lasgalen**:-When they reached the main entrance Nienna went up to Haldir"Ada,I need to see you there is something important I need to tell already knows but you need to hear it from me before someone else tells you".

**Melanira of Doriath**:-Melanira approached Nienna who was talking quietly with Haldir."Well Nienna,your husband seems very distracted with his tasks,perhaps we will have a chance to speak with him more cordially the mean time my dear we will be needing accommodation and that includes Bolg Strong,do you have any ideas about that"?

**Haldir O Lórien**:-He already wanted to say to Nienna that she have to take a lead,but changed his mind and said to Melanira"I see that you really believe that he is honest and you want to safe you for you as long we are here I will keep my eyes on him". "Hannon le melon nin"said softly Melanira"I am grateful that you took a heavy burden off my shoulders"Melanira noticeably relieved."If you did not take that task I really do not know what could I do to keep the situation under control".Haldir sighed,"If someone else want me to do that Melanira,be sure I would refuse to have anything to do with him,but for you I will do it"."But Ada, I need to tell you something important"Nienna interrupted him and he looked surprised at her. Haldir's grave expression softened as he saw how excited and impatient she is"Goheno nin,Iellig nin...what is it me what is so important that it can not wait to be told"?

**Nienna Eryn Lasgalen**:-"No it can't wait,Ada.I am with elfling"She smiled at him.

**Haldir O Lórien**:-Haldir stood in shock almost audiblly he whispered in disbelief "You are what"?

**Nienna Eryn Lasgalen**:-" Yes Ada,you heard me.I am with elfling"she stood there smiling at him.

**Haldir O Lórien**:-"By the Valar really know how to shock your Ada Iellig my little elfling"finally he spoke quietly and to hide the sadness in his eyes of her,he turn back to Melanira with words"I hope you are right about him,because after such news I do not want someone to kill".He barely managed to hide the sorrow of his was a wonderful news,an elfling,the time for joy and celebration of new life...but not for has not get over the sadness of parting with his daughter and now knowledge that his first grandchild would not be a part of his life was too much and he was looking forward to separated with Bolg into dungeon.

**Nienna Eryn Lasgalen**:-"Ada,please look at me".He kept his back to her and she turned him around"Ada,please don't do this,don't turn away from me.I know it still bothers you that I left but I'm giving Thranduil a ion and you a grand ion.I so want you to be very much apart of his life when he is born". With that Haldir returned"I must take Bolg down to the dungeons" and left."Aunt Melanira what must I do?I know it still hurts him that I left".A tear trickled down her face"It is supposed to be a joyous occasion but it's not.I think i'll go to my chambers now".Upon reaching her's and Thranduil's chambers, Nienna sat upon the bed and start to cried till there were no more tears left


	6. Chapter 6

**Melanira of Doriath - Chapter 6 - The Amulet**

**Melanira Of Doriath - **She could kick herself for being such a fool! All the signs of pregnancy were there on Nienna's face yet she, a healer, had not connected them! Well, this was extraordinary news, an elfling, so soon! Well, speculation could wait, clearly Nienna needed rest and Sirilhith also had to be considered, she decided to visit her charge right away and after hugging her niece gently and planting a kiss on her cheek, saying "Don't worry little one, I will speak to Haldir later, I won't let him brood too much. I'll visit you in about half an hour and we'll talk more then."

She left the younger ellin to her sister and went through the corridors the way she has seen Sirilhith taken. After only a few minutes she was lost and had to ask a guard the way to the healers quarters. Retracing her steps a little she soon came to the side alley that the guard had mentioned and found herself in front of a set of wide doors. She moved to push one open but before she could so so a guard leapt in front of her, "what's this," she thought "surely I'm not to be barred entrance" however, the guard merely bowed, said "allow me My lady", and swept the heavy door open. She nodded and smiled a little taken by surprise, and entered a large high chamber, cool with the sound of trickling water, and lit with the fading blush of sunset.

Sirilhith was the only patient and by now she wasn't...patient! She was clearly making life very hard for the Silvan Healer who was attempting to make her lay down. "Mae govannen, master healer" she greeted the elderly Ellon, (he must be ancient indeed) she thought as he showed signs of years in his face. "I am Melanira of Doriath, though now of Imladris, fellow healer". "Mae Govannen Lady Melanira, I am Glaewdir. Truly, I do not believe this elleth needs my help, I am certain that she does not want it!" Sirilhith glared at the old elf and returned he clothing to its proper order. She bowed slightly to Melanira, "My lady, I need nothing more than rest and I can do that in my quarters well enough". " Master Glaewdir, If I promise to keep Sirilhith under my eye would you feel content to release her into my care, I promise to bring her here tomorrow for a check. Indeed, I would very much welcome a chance to look more closely at your infirmary" Melanira gave him her sweetest, most ingratiating smile. Glaewdir, quite well aware that he was being charmed smiled and shook his head. "I see I have little choice in the matter. Very well, but return tomorrow without fail". He was a kindly old elf who had seen all the battles and ills that Arda had suffered he was old before the Valar sent Morgoth into darkness and he knew when laying abed was a worse fate than tearing a few stitches. He watched them leave with interest in his bright silver eyes.

**Bolg Strong**:-He followed Haldir towards the dungeons,ducking at times as the ceiling was too low in a few long,he realized these were not guest quarters,but the had hoped they might give him better lodgings,but was really not scrutinized the locking system they used,as he passed several doors. Haldir took hold of Bolg by the wrist and with a light pull to his right, indicated an open cell,that was to be stopped, ooking at Haldir,who had resumed a more tense posture,expecting resistance. To his surprise,Bolg stepped forward reached for the hasp and snapped it off cleanly!He turned and (with his best smile,handed the broken piece of hasp to bending over he stepped into his tossing his pack on the floor,he takes a seat on the stone bench that would serve as his his pack,he pulls out a leather water flask and some strips of dried a bite of the meat,he cocks an eyebrow at Haldir and the continues chewing and ignores the elves who are standing around in mild dismay at what they had just witnessed...

**Haldir O Lórien**:-"You will be in an open cell,your door wont be locked and if you need something just tell me...you're here because of the king's orders,so do not make me treat you like a prisoner"."You want to say that I'm not a prisoner"? asked surprised Bolg"You are not,but you have to stay here cos of your long you are here it wont be any problem for you and neither for me".After those words on the Bolg surprise Haldir left his weapons to the guards,stepped into his cell and take a seat on another stone bench"So if you like or not as long we are here I would be your shadow and as long you behave as I told you,there will be no problem to share this cell with me".Mirkwood's guards were left without words and movement on what they have already experienced that two blood enemies so peacefuly talks and share same cell.

**Melanira of Doriath** -Leaving Sirilhith in her own quarters so as to be close at hand if she should be needed, Melanira went to see Nienna. Shown in to the Private Royal suites she was directed to the Queen's chamber were she found Nienna, still visibly upset but calmer. "Oh Nienna little gwatheliell" she said looking at Nienna's miserable face and taking her hand. "It is a hard thing to lose a beloved parent, I know, when your grandfather was killed I thought nothing could be more painful but, you have not lost Haldir, he is only deeply sad that he won't be near you and your child as he or she grows. He is a very private, self contained ellon not willing to trust his feelings. When great emotion robs him of his calm control, he does not know how to react, and resorts to duty as a stabilising force. He is not angry elleth he is hurting. Your child with likely be the nearest he will ever get to an heir of his own, it's not just your proud Thranduil who wishes for descendants you know! Now, enough of this sadness, your pregnancy will enhance your emotional state, and I wish to ask you some questions now as a healer not as your aunt".

Nienna nodded and for ten minutes Melanira questioned her about various intimate details of the changes in her body. Satisfied that all appeared well Melanira left her Niece to rest before the evening meal. Her next call would be more difficult, Haldir and Bolg!

Making her way tentatively down the dungeon stairway after passing her knife to the guard, she was drawn to the murmur of voices and approaching the cell found the elf and Orc sitting side by side in ' she thought'They are both still alive'good noticed that the door was open,then that the hasp had been torn away. 'Very well'she thought 'Bolg is accepting his incarceration, but not without compromise'.Her lips gave an involuntary twitch, despite herself she had to admit that she liked his style."Well gentleman"she said"we have all survived our first encounter in Thranduil's evening meal will be served in about an hour and I will personally bring your food from the table.I don't want to risk you being served prison food! Haldir mellon nin I have examined Nienna and she is very well indeed, but exhausted as is hardly surprising given all the excitement . Tomorrow you can spend more time with her,Tari and I will stay with Bolg then".

**Bolg Strong**:-He was somewhat surprised, but more impressed that an elf of Haldir's renown would spend time sitting in a cell with first, the conversation was forced and ,the mood had Melanira arrived Bolg was unable to stand fully erect in his cell,never the less, he rose and bowed to her,saying"Welcome to my humble quarters, lady Melanira". Removing a flask of top-shelf cognac he had recieved as partial payment for services to a wealthy patron from his pack,he offered to share a drink with the pair of elves. Handing the bottle to Melanira,he continued"then I pretended to charge them and they all ran away screaming.I think some of them even wet their pants hahaha!Haldir passed the bottle back to Bolg and after taking a drink,he returns the flask to his pack.

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-The conversation with his father was over for some time as he left the throne room,sometimes he really wonders why he couldn't understand his thought a son should know his own father but with Thranduil it was not easy,sometimes he really thinks that he is a stranger for him,his king but nothing a deep sigh he walks around the corner almost running into one of the guards,with a short sight to him and a murmured"sorry"he walks on his way through long hallways,still thinking about the others,his friends. Again he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder but he ignores it,he won´t seem weak and so he took the way to the jails,but as he thought about going there he stopped in his movements a strange noise reached his ears and he turned looking back through the long dark hallway but nothing happens,even he still feels shook his head and continues going downstairs,attentive listening to his surroundings.

**Tari Telemnar**:-She left her sister to rest and went looking for everyone. She passed an elf and and required after the party the she is elf told her some of the party were in the why they were there she knew Bolg was getting taken there for the she arrived they were some Mirkwood guards standing watching the scene before them in the took it was the cell Bolg was in,she looked in there sat with him was Haldir and her Aunt. She had a feeling that Haldir was not comfortable,"Haldir if you like sometime to yourself or to time with my sister,I could stay here with my Aunt I don't think Bolg would try anything as you see there are plenty of guards just outside this cell."She sat down near him.

**Melanira of Doriath**:-Melanira addressed them all"Well,I must admit I had hoped to spend our first evening here in rather more salubrious surroundings however,if it is the king's command that Bolg must be guarded by one of us then I am content to stay here for a few more hours,now that I have finished my duties as a healer".She spoke to Bolg directly"It would not be seemly for me to spend the night hours with you I'm sure you can appreciate that and Commander Haldir has most courteously offered to take the night watch for me".She smiled at Haldir with an expression mixed of gratitude and chagrin at putting her old friend in that position."If you wish to visit Nienna I am perfectly happy to stay here until bedtime".There is another thing you could do on the way up to see Nienna,perhaps ask for Lindir I have seen nothing of him since we left the throne room!

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-Sure about he acts against his fathers will he reaches the of the guards were standing there guiding the main door,but with a short and convincing nod he compeal the guard to open the door for the door was closed behind him he walks through the last long hallway before he reached the stops in front of the first cell as he noticed wondering that not only onle of his friends was there but rather entered the door and with an amused smile he watched them, looking from one to another."Did I miss something mellon nin?I thought only one of you must stay with him"?He hesitates before he gives Bolg a distrustful side glance, hoping that his father won´t hear that he is in the cell too.

**Haldir I Lorien** Haldir looked relieved but a little uncertain if he should leave the two of them with Bolg but he said to Melanira,"Well if you are certain My Lady, I confess I would like to see Nienna if possible.". He gave a warning glance at Bolg then hurrying away toward the suites. Passing an open area with seating he spied Lindir in earnest conversation with an elleth holding a book at her feet lay a lute. "Excuse my intrusion Lindir" Haldir spoke softly so as not to startle them. They both glanced up and Lindir said "Ah, commander I got rather...um..distracted, we have been going over some verses, do you need me commander?" Haldir could see that the younger ellon was keen to continue his discussion but Melanira had asked for him. "You are needed in Bolg's cell Lindir but I do not believe it is urgent. Go when you are free." Lindir bowed slightly and looked relieved. Haldir continued until he came to the large heavily guarded doors that signified the Royal suite. Asking a guard to send a message to the queen he waited until a young elleth came towards him. "The queen asks you to come directly Commander, she will see you in her private sitting room". Haldir followed behind and in a moment beheld his beloved daughter seated on a day couch.

Nienna waited until the servant bowed and closed the door then she got to her feet and stumbled into Haldir's arms."Ada she sobbed, I have been so miserable thinking how this separation makes you so unhappy." "Hush my little ellin, I will always be by your side in spirit". He kissed the top of her head, stroking her soft dark hair " but yo must see that it's so hard for me to know that my duty keeps me in Lorien and so I cannot be a part of this journey with you. I will not be able to watch my grandchild grow, or teach him things. It breaks my heart Nienna but you know I am not comfortable showing how I feel. It may seem sometimes that I'm turning away from you, but it is the pain of these emotions that I am turning away from". He held her and rocked her gently as her sobs grew fewer then ceased.

**Nienna Eryn Lasgalen**:-"I know Ada. It does sometimes feel like you are turning away from me,I do understand it's the pain you are turning has always been like this the commander first then my Ada". She looks up to him and smiles"Can never fault you for that Ada,I know you love me,you have never denied me you will not deny your Grand ion your love too"she laughed stopped talking when an maid came in with she left Nienna said"I know Ada you will never forgive Thranduil for taking me away from you but i promise you one thing will see your grandion as much as possible.I will come to Lorien to bring him to see you wnen ever I can"!With a happy smile she say"Come Ada enough of that talk, please tell me about your journey do you think of it here?I think I know what you are going to say about Thranduil's Halls but I would to hear it from you".She gave a light laugh"I have missed you so much Ada".She gave him another hug before he told her all about their journey.

**Bolg Strong**.-He mused at the elves with him in the dungeon, wondering why they might choose to be they fear him that much?He had given them no cause to suspect he might be a spy,or had any bad here they were,looking for all the world that they'd rather be anywere had already attempted to speak to them in a direct,even casual manner,yet they remained tense,wary, and had no intentions beyond leaving with his head elves were much less friendly than the elves he had as friends. Prior to this encounter, he liked and admired many of them,they seemed more accepting, more jovial and he marveled at how gifted race they were. Also,considering his history and with Legolas in particular, he was fortunate, his cell was clean and dry. He had seen far worse living conditions.

After removing his blanket from his pack, he makes a bed of his pack and stretches out and does what prisoners do...wait.

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-He leans with has back at the cold cell wall and glances over them,not knowing what´s going on in their heads he only stands there watching them, showing with his presence that he is there for them if they would need something. His thoughts still by his father thinking about why he has changed in this way.

**Melanira of Doriath** Melanira noticed the Prince's dark musings, he had been unusually subdued since they met up with him in the Forest. was it just the presence of Bolg Strong, or something more? Legolas had visited them in Imladris very often over the last centuries becoming a well known if sporadic visitor. He had spent very little time with Melanira not needing much in the way of healing. The scrapes that the Prince had got into with Elrohir and Elladan and later Aragorn were minor abrasions and Elrond usually tended his son's healing needs himself and by extension Legolas's. She had always privately hoped that Legolas would marry Arwen one day, not that he had ever showed any overt interest in her other than as a friend but when Strider made his love for her plain it was clear that Legolas would not compete with his friend until the matter was finally decided between them.

Melanira realized that she had been staring at the Prince leaning against the door jamb and, embarrassed at her rudeness she spoke to him. "Legolas, would it be possible to make use of some of your training facilities ? After our brush with the spiders I feel the need for some practise at the archery butts. After all, the last time you were in Imladris you promised to show me how you get that super fast release, I can't load my arrows anywere near as quickly. Would you have a little spare time tomorrow? ".

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-Standing there still looking at them he was deep in his thoughts,as he finally realised Melanira´s clear voice. He lifts his head and looks in her direction with narrowed eyes,he was lost in his own thoughts and had not really noticed what´s going on around him,sometimes stroking over his wound which still burns,he was not able to understand why this time it doesn't stop burning, but he won´t care about at the moment, so he was almost relieved to hear the voice of his friend."Of course meldis nin,it would be my pleasure to spend some time with you"he gives her a kind smile,but then his eyes getting serious again and he lowers his voice"maybe it´s possible that we could talk in private for a short time I think I need your advice meldis nin".His eyes assimilated a sad glance and he watches her more unhappy,he knows that his behave towards his guests is not ordinary for him,but he can´t change it,he never acts in a way which is not his and he hopes that they will overlook him.

**Melanira of Doriath**:-It was clear from the tone of Legolas's voice that he was concerned,he was looking a little pale and she noticed that he absently stroked this shoulder were he had been did not want to draw too much attention to it but clearly there was more to his concern than a simple ,the wound would serve as an excuse for the others."Legolas,if you would permit,I think it is time I looked at your wound I suggest we go to the infirmary and check it" Legolas smiled and nodded catching her intentions and they strolled toward the healer's quarters.

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood -** As they reached the infirmary together he closed the door behind them and with a gesture he showed her to sit down, and grateful he looks at her. "Hannon le, that you came with me Melanira, I don´t know what I should do without you." With a faint smile he takes a jug and pours her a glass of water. Then he watches her again. "You know that I'm worried meldis nin, I know it." Sighing he leans back in his chair. "I don´t know what´s going on in my fathers realm, also I don´t know what´s going on with him." He shrugged his shoulders. "The king has changed Melanira... suddenly and unexpectedly, I came back from one of my journeys and as I reached him on this day in the throne room he was replaced, you know that my father was always rather distant to me and withdrawn, what I accepted and it didn't disturb me but since nearly two months, he is colder, harder and insulting to me... he doesn't appreciate my work, he challenges my skills, he revoked me the command over our soldiers, only the palace guards are allowed to obey my orders...". He lifts one brow and looks in her eyes. "I don´t know what I have done wrong, he is colder than ever, and on one day which I will never forget he slapped me, he has never done that before... since this day we don´t talk to each other, also the spiders grow around the palace, more traps of them are located, the spider which has attacked me as I reached you was the second one, who was able to harm me, earlier none of them was able to do that, the evil is growing again I feel it every day...". He finishes his explanation still looking at her with a strange feeling. "Gohenno if I bore you meldis nin, it´s not my aim to do this."

**Haldir O Lórien**:-"Nienna,you should be resting now. You were too upset today and it is not good for you. I know you want spend more time with me and I promise I will spare more time for you tomorrow". "You have to go back to watch the orc tonight"?she asked with a worried expression on his face."Yes,but please do not worry.I beg you,trust to your Ada,there is no danger of it.I have to keep an eye on him just because Aran Thranduil ordered that we have to do so".He took her cheeks with both hands, looked into her eyes and then put his lips on her forehead with the words"See you tomorrow Iellig vae and take care for my grand ion"."I will Ada"she smiled and kissed him on the nodded out of routine and walked back to the dungeon.

**Melanira of Doriath** \- Melanira stared in horror at the prince. "Oh no, Mandos protect us, do not say the Darkness from Dol Guldur has spread this far, even to the king?" She stood took hold of his arms near the shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes as if she could drag the answer out of his mind. The horror of it was almost too much, she could see far ahead in her imagination. If Thranduil was compromised, it would be a disaster close to that of the Curse of the Silmarillions so many years ago. Legolas winced slightly, just a brief dip of one eyebrow but it was enough to bring Melanira out of her reverie. "Oh, I'm so sorry meldir nin, your shoulder, let me see." Legolas started to unbutton his silver tunic, Melanira could see that it was painful for him to even raise that arm. It should have been healing by now. Here, let me assist you, I can see that it hurts". She helped him out of the sleeve and looked at the wound. It was inflamed and puffy. Oh, my hir vuin I am not happy with this. I must make a poultice to draw the poison and then make a plaster of honey and herbs. While I work, tell me all you know or suspect about the king, leave nothing out no matter how unlikely. Who else if anyone suspects?"

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-He accept it as she starts helping him to undress his tunic,even he was unwilling."Melanira"he whispered to her "the wound is not bad it will be better soon I promise don´t worry about such a little scratch".He looked directly and deeply in her eyes."I´m fine... but Adar is not."He throwed his tunic away while he watches her. "Adar changed for some time ago as I already told was more and more away from me,his eyes getting colder and I could fell his rejection against me...maybe I have disappointed him or something else,I don´t know."He feels really weak in this moment not of his body and his wound but in his mind,he would never admit that for others but he was really worried about Thranduil. Sad, annoyed and scared...yes it was the first time after his meeting with the daemoth that he felt scared and helpless. Knowing that he can't change his father he sighs deeply and in this moment he wishes he could forget all his duties and leave this kingdom with the dark shadows around."I can remember that my father changed when he got a present. A special one, but he never told me what it is.

Since this day he is not himself".

**Melanira of Doriath** -"A present, you mean the king received some kind of gift, Oh probably a wedding gift. " Melanira finished applying the poultice, despite the Prince's insistence that it was nothing, it was definitely inflamed. Perhaps his concern for the King and his realm was distracting him from it but she wasn't going to allow him to weaken himself even that much. The wound would be tended! "Legolas, has anyone else noticed a change in the king, has he snapped at anyone else, has he been using something that you haven't seen before? It will be hard to find this item if we don't know what it is! It may not even be this gift that caused the damage." Melanira thought deeply while Legolas redressed. Who could they count on, who would have any power to help them if it proved certain that a malign influence was affecting Thranduil? Elrond, if only Elrond were here! But he was a week's journey away, Galadriel could help if she could get near enough to Thranduil, she could use her power and the influence of her ring Nenya to read his mind. However, Lorien was several days away even on a fast horse. " Legolas, will you permit me to speak to Haldir about this, you know he is honourable and will not share this information except at great need.

We must have help my friend, if you are correct, your father and your kingdom are in danger!".

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-Disapproving he did how he was bidden to and nodded, while he redressed his tunic. After she has finished talking he looks at her and he feels that he could trust her. If she is the only one who knows about it and later Haldir of course he will trust them. He has no choice, he feels that someone is not very pleased about his presence, for too long he has been in Mirkwood now, since his arrival only strange things happened."I agree, you can talk to Haldir about that, I'm sure that he would be a great help as always, he is honest and faithful, no one else would be better than him to know about that...but I doubt that he will have time, I won´t disturb him and I won´t bother him with my problems and my father's". The last time he had tried to work out all possibilities to change him back he'd failed and this failure had haunted him for some weeks till this day.

**Haldir O Lorien** As Haldir reached Bolg's cell, he seated himself next to Tari and ask her stiffly "Where are Lady Melanira and Legolas?...and Lindir. Has he still not arrived here"? "My aunt and Legolas are gone to the infirmary to check Legolas's Injury, but Lindir has not shown up yet" she answered, also quietly. Haldir leant his back against the cold cell wall and glanced over at wondered if he was really asleep."You do not have to be here Tari, the hour is late. Go and take some rest. I am here now and there is no need for you to spend the night in a cold cell.

"Are you sure you do not need company" she wanted to know? Haldir smiles reassuringly "It is fine with me, do not worry. Just go to sleep, Losto vae Tari"."Good night Haldir"she wished him a peaceful night and left. Still leaning against the wall he looked over at Bolg again, but very quickly he fell deep in thought. Somewhat upset though without apparent reason, he covered his eyes with his hands, then rubbed them with a deep sigh. In that instant, he heard the voice of his Lady, Galadriel lady of Light! As she called his name, he closed his eyes and opened his mind to make easier contact with her. "Hiril vuin...I am listening" he said with his mind. "Haldir what's going on there? What's wrong"? He heard a clear question, but did not know what to say in answer. He let the thoughts flow freely. It was the best way for her to find the answer, to open his mind fully to hers.

"Very well Haldir" he heard her voice again. "Talk to Legolas and I will contact you again in the morning" "Yes Hiril vuin. I will " She broke contact and he opened his eyes, rose and moved beside Bolg's bed. "Bolg" he woke him up. "Ha"? murmured Bolg sleepily, lifted his head and looked at him yawning, "What do you want? Don't you see that I'm trying to sleep"? Haldir sighed deeply and said "You want me to believe that you are changed, that you do not serve evil any longer...Give me your word that you will not leave this cell as long as I am away from here. But be aware, if you want my trust you have to earn it". Bolg looked doubtful. "If I give you my word, you will trust me just like that? asked Bolg suspiciously", and sat up on the stone bench which was his bed. Haldir's cold gaze met his" Honestly? No, I will not, BUT all depends on you, if you do not break your word now, maybe I'll believe you next time"."You have my word" said Bolg simply and sinks back to sleep. Haldir stood there for a moment, then hurried away toward the infirmary to find Legolas and Melanira. A guard took him directly there saving him from having to seek it and left him in front of the door. He then returned to the dungeon.

"Goheno nin" he apologized at the door "I do not want to bother you, but something strange has happened and I needed to come...Lady Galadriel senses that something here is very wrong and she contacted me with the question, 'what's going on here? What's wrong?' I did not know what to answer, and she told me that I need to talk to you Legolas. She will contact me again in the morning".

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-He turns and lifts his head as Haldir entered the glanced at Melanira and back to Haldir."Aye, Mellon nin,something is wrong I think you should better sit down,the explanation won´t be easy."Nodding to Melanira he sit down in the opposite of Haldir."Mellon nin,something strange happens with my father and our his realm.I´m sure you have noticed that the spiders growing bolder,they are coming closer to the palace like never before... I was attacked really often by them also I had the feeling that someone is observing me,dark eyes glimmering through the forest after every attack,often I had defeated them two times I was injured,usually the spiders were never able to touch me".While he explains to him he watches him with a sad glance in his eyes,his tension was obviously. "The king has changed he is not himself,sure he looks like my father and he still acts like a true king but he is colder than ever,harder than usual,he has never harmed me but for a few weeks he slapped me after an argue.I didn´t share his opinion and he got abusive,since he got a secret gift from the dwarves he has changed his mind,if I´m honest I don´t see my father in him,for me he is like a foreigner". Sighing hard he leans back in the seat exchanging glances with Melanira he keeps on talking more quiet now and uncertain."He withdrew me the power of order of our soldiers,I´m only to give orders to the palace guards nothing more.I don´t feel well,a dark feeling spreads in my heart and I don´t see a solution... that´s what happened mellon nin Haldir,that I burden you with my problems here, it was never my aim".

**Melanira of Doriath** You can see Haldir how serious and how sensitive this is? If it were widely suspected I cannot tell what would happen , we, all the free peoples of middle Earth are in equal danger. That is,..." she hesitated only for a moment "That is if Legolas is correct and this gift is truly the cause of the problem, we do have to consider.." she looked apologetically at the Prince, "..that it could still be something that Legolas has done or not done that has him upset!" We must conduct a careful, quiet investigation, I will tackle the healers and the kitchen staff, non of the higher ranking elves will talk out of loyalty. I think Tari might be able to find out something from the guards and other soldiers, using her charm" she grinned thinly at Legolas who was grimacing at the idea. "I don't think we should tell Lindir just yet, he is loyal and very competent but I don't think he is a very good liar, and we may have to be to get this done." Legolas, I think you should keep far away as possible from your father, if the worse should come to the worse..you are the heir".

Legolas bolted upright and stood fiercely glaring at her. "Understand this My Lady Melanira, whatever happens I will not have my father hurt" Melanira also rose "Oh meldir nin, if things are as bad as you say it may not be up to us, but of course we will not harm him without the best of reasons". He subsided to the bench and passed his bent arm across his eyes in weariness. Haldir and Melanira exchanged a glance. Suddenly a new thought came to Melanira "Bolg Strong?" she said aloud. Haldir looked furious. "What! What do you mean my Lady, do you mean he could have something to do with this" "He may, for good or ill", he may be in collusion with the Dwarves, if indeed the gift came from the Dwarves at all. Or he might just be here on another's behalf, he has never explained what he was doing in Mirkwood has he"? Legolas, do you know exactly who delivered the gift to the king, was it a dwarf or another claiming to be from the dwarves. We need to know this Legolas...and what the gift is... before we can act. Was there a gift list kept, often the scribe or secretary will note these things down in order to be able to formally thank the gift givers. Can you find out and steal it Legolas? "

He nodded yes I think so, I can still enter my father's study unchallenged as long as he is not there." "Haldir and I will take Bolg for a little walk in the garden tomorrow and see what may be prised from him regarding this matter." She looked enquiringly at Haldir raising an eyebrow in a question "Yes, we will..it will be my pleasure " the commander growled softly.

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-He looks from Haldir to Melanira. "Fine. I will go to my father´s study and try to find the list of gifts". Before he left them both he dressed in his tunic again, after that he gives them both a nod and leaves them and walks directly to his father´s there he carefully knocked at the door to see if his father is there,but nothing the palace guards which always patrol the hallways he entered the room of the king and locked the door behind he goes in he noticed that he has changed his study too,it looks darker and more cold,he has barred the fresh air,a strange smell pervades the room,shaking his head in disbelief he starts to search for the gift list, attentive listening to the noise behind the locked door. Many letters,scrolls,books and old parchments laying he takes another pile of letters and papers,some time has past and he was almost ready to give up as he looks at the big bookcase behind his fathers desk,walking towards it he takes a new pile again which wasn´t totally covered in dust,quickly he sees through and finally he found a long list of gifts,with a grin he puts it in his bag and walks back to the unlocked the door and left the room quiet,as he turned he noticed footsteps around the corner and at a hurried pace he left the hallway hoping that they won´t see him.

**Haldir O Lórien**:-While waiting for Legolas to return, Haldir nervously walked around the quiet and calm,he did not know what to do now.A terrible thought in his mind drove him crazy and would not give him any peace."Melanira"he whispered pale in the face. She anxiously looked at her old friend. It was the first time she had seen him like that. Finally he continues to speak about what's bothering him."Aran Thranduil is compromised...if he is...about two month Legolas said. What if he fell under the dark power" and he stopped speaking."What you mean my friend? I do not understand what you mean" Melanira tried to encourage him, to finally say what's bothering him."My grandion"...he said hoarsely in horror." What of my grandion then? If he is under a dark power, is it not his unborn child also contaminated by the dark power"? "Calm down Haldir" she tried to calm him down, but in honesty his words were a shock for her too. Worried about the king and the prince she had not even thought of something like that.

What consequences there might be for the unborn child.


	7. Chapter 7

**Melanira of Doriath - Chapter 7 - The Daemoth**

**Melanira of Doriath** Legolas spun into the room startling Melanira and Haldir who put his hand to his belt..and then realized he was no longer armed. The prince closed the door swiftly but quietly, then beckoned them both around a large cabinet. On the other side was a large alcove which was used to prepare tinctures, poultices and such It was redolent of the scent of lavender, Athelas, honey and an earthy scent she could not identify. Legolas pulled a sheet of paper from his sleeve. "This is it, I haven't had time to look at it yet"! Eagerly they all scanned the paper. Nothing seemed at odds though. Most gifts were the kind of things you would expect, a robe each for Thranduil and Nienna from the Silk weavers Guild, Some fine (extra large) goblets from the Citizens of Laketown ...Legolas smirked at this "Feathering their own nests at the same time I see. The more my father drinks, the more money they make". Next was a Mithril handled knife for Thranduil and a Mithril circlet for the queen from the Dwarves of the Grey Mountains..."Hmm" mused Legolas..this is interesting. It says by the side of this item 'plus commissioned item'..that's interesting I don't remember seeing anything unusual among the gifts, I have seen all these items displayed in the treasury but non extra. " He gazed at Haldir's face but didn't really see him.

"This commission must be the odd gift". Melanira and Haldir glanced at one another "Well" Haldir mused, "if the King had something made by the Dwarves it would have had to be transported and delivered by someone. The Grey Mountains are close by and it would not take long, and, there are few enough of those folk living there still. We could go and ask!" Melanira spoke. "Well, we could start by asking the most obvious person who may know...Nienna!" Haldir looked aghast at this but, before he could speak Melanira put her hand on his arm "I know you are worried about her Haldir, but she knows Thranduil better than any of us except Legolas, and he seems to have taken against his son..no doubt due to the influence of this malign gift" she added swiftly, seeing the pain that crossed Legolas's face."Yes, we must tell Nienna." He sighed "If it comes to the worst we may have to remove her from Mirkwood, and she will go the more willingly, to protect her child , if she is told the truth!"

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-With a last sigh he glances over them both, still feeling his own tension growing. What will happen next? He hopes that not everything has changed against him."Gohenno mellyn nin (forgive me my friends) but one question remains, I forgot to tell you something...I told you about the spider attacks and the glimmering eyes which were always present there if a new attack started, do you think that the glimmering eyes, the spiders and the behaviour of my father are related"? Looking more serious he left the room again only to come back again a few minutes later and lays something on the desk, swathed in a scrap of cloth. He pulls it away and a long dark arrow with barbs and blood red and black springs could be seen.

"This arrow was shot at me as the spiders attacked the last time only a few centimetres and it would have directly hit me ,as I turned in the direction where it was shot I only saw a dark clothed person but he disappeared as fast as he appeared...I tried to hunt him but vainly."With a dark look on his face he watched them both."I have never seen such arrows, I tried to find something out about but till today I found nothing and since this day I have the feeling that someone observes our every step, I'm really worried and I fear for my father, I won´t let him get hurt or worse." He was really puzzled about the whole situation and he felt helpless . Never before had such strange things happened in the Mirkwood forest.

**Nienna Eryn Lasgalen**:-A maid came up to her and bowed "My Queen, Your Father is asking for you. He asked could you meet him in the garden."The maid quickly left .That got her thinking why the garden, Why didn't he come to her chambers. Nienna went to meet him there "Ada,why here and not my chambers?What is so important to get me here alone, tell me please"? Haldir started to explain about Thranduil and the exchange between him and Legolas. The shocked look on her face when Haldir explained that Thranduil had struck Legolas. "Ada,he thinks the world of Legolas. I can't believe he would do something like that but I know you would not tell lies to me. I just can't believe he would do that not to his own ion" Haldir carried on explaining about the wedding gifts and that there is one that they can't find, that as far as they know it could be cursed."What do you mean could be cursed? You think he has been taken over by dark forces"?"Exactly that my little elfling. Have you noticed any changes in him, towards you maybe? I fear for you Nienna and my Grand-ion".

She stood there for a moment taking it all in what he just said"Yes, when I think off it he has been different towards 's been colder, not so loving with me and started sleeping in the other room in our chambers ,that used to be mine before we married" she blushed while telling him this"He says he sleeps in there as not to disturb me. Ada there is something else you are not telling me, isn't there. Please tell it has anything to do with me,my unborn ion,Legolas or Thranduil,I need to know". Haldir tell her about his fears for his Grand-ion. Nienna stood there in shock when it dawned on her tears started to fall"You think they could be something wrong with him?Oh Ada i couldn't bear that". She placed a hand on her pregnant belly. Haldir went and cuddled her "We just don't know,it may be that what is affecting Thranduil could affect him may need you to leave Mirkwood"."Leave? Why? You will need my help to find this thing that Thranduil is hiding. He will not find it so strange me searching our chambers. I can always make some excuse up but not just anyone can do that and you want Legolas to stay away from him. If it comes to the worse then i will leave to protect my ion. Just give me some time Ada to search my chambers if i can't find it Thranduil must have it on him but give me time to find out".

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-After he has departed from Melanira for the day he went out in the gardens and found his friends Haldir and Nienna. They both looked at him a little confused as he appeared. "Mellyn nin, Gohenno (my friends I apologize) for disturbing you both I will leave you directly but may I have a word with you"? He received a short nod from Haldir and a light smile from Nienna and started to explain to them."I talked to Melanira then I sent her to rest because it´s late and everyone of us had a hard day, I only wanted to tell you that we should maybe meet tomorrow again, it would be helpful if you can find out something Nienna. I trust you and I need your help as well". Apologetically glancing at her he bows lightly with all his respect for her."I will going to rest too. I don´t feel well and I think Haldir mellon nin (my friend) you should do the same, you deserve it" lowering his voice he continues talking" I think we shall meet tomorrow in the early afternoon to talk about our next action, I will arrive there a bit earlier. You know the western part of my father´s palace? If you go there you will find a secluded room, In silver, a big feature of the white elk of the king is depicted, it´s easy to find trust we will meet" Looking from Haldir to Nienna he adds."The room is empty for some years now, no one will enter it and it´s also unguarded, the perfect place for us".

With a sad look he watches them both as he tries to smile gently way" I'm proud that I can you both call friends, without you I would be doomed and sorry for my situation, see you tomorrow mellyn nin, (my friends) rest well ". Amicably he put his hand on Haldir´s shoulder and pressed it before he leaves ,nodding at Nienna he left them both, as he left and them before entering the palace again he felt the same dark feeling like a few days before. He stopped and turned around searching with his eyes for anything and only a second he discovered the same red eyes again which bored through him as the attack of the spiders happened. He blinked and narrowed his eyes, his hands on the hilts of his daggers, but as he looked again in the same direction the eyes had finally disappeared. Legolas shook his head and made his way to his chambers, his heart beating faster, he feels really unwell and thinks he may be hallucinating.

**Haldir O Lórien**:-After Legolas left ,he turn to Nienna hugged her and kissed her forehead with soft words "Boe annin gwad(I must go) be careful Henig nin (my child) we do not know anything yet for sure, but please do nothing to put you self in danger. No galu govad gen (May blessings go with you) ...with you and my grand-ion".She kissed his cheek"I promise I will be careful, do not worry for us. You have enough on your mind Ada. Be careful too, as you said you still do not know how dangerous the situation is. Belain na le Ada (The Valar be with you). He anxiously watched her leaving and then with a sigh went to the dungeon. He was hoping that he will be able to overcome his anger and will not kill Bolg when he arrived there without any evidence of his guilt. When he got there, he sat down on a stone bench, leaned against the wall and tried to sleep. But serious thought did not give him peace, nor sleep, no matter how much he tried. Bolg was sleeping peacefully unaware of the danger that hung over his head. With a hard struggle with himself, Haldir managed to overcome his anger, so they both greeted the morning alive.

With relief he greeted the familiar voice in his mind, when he was called by his lady. He closed his eyes and opened his mind to tell her everything he'd found out. After all eternity or so it seemed to him, he finally heard her voice in his mind again"It is a very dangerous situation Haldir. You all have to be careful with it. I'll try to find out the truth of what is happening there. Meanwhile you can try to find out which is the gift in question and who has delivered it. Dark power may be there and I do not think that Dwarves have anything to do with it. I will contact you again as soon as possible...and Haldir, take back your weapons. It is not wise to be without them in a situation when you do not know who is friend and who is not"."I will Hiril vuin" (beloved lady) he answered in his mind, and she broke contact with him. He looked at Bolg who just woke up and started stretching and then the guards who brought them food. He silently thanked him with slight nod, but he was to worried to eat."You kept your word" he said to Bolg as he walked out from the cell, but turned to him and met his gaze "Thank you for that and I ask you again to stay here as I have to leave again". Bolg just shook his hand with the words "Just go,I do not care if you are here or not. I said I will be here and I will not break my word". "As you wish"said Haldir coldly, but for a moment before he turned, Bolg had seen is his eyes covert respect.

**Nienna Eryn Lasgalen**:-She went back to her chambers to search for the gift. The first place she went to was the room Thranduil was now occupying. She thought it was best to start there before he came back. She searched all the obvious places but found nothing. She went to the room she so recently shared with him and searched all the places she could think of. Even the hidden compartment that Thranduil had shown her but again she came up with nothing. She went to the sitting area of the chambers. As she was searching she felt someone watching her and when she turned Thranduil was there watching her "My love I am silly. I have misplaced a ring you got me. I was searching this cabinet to see if it was here".

He looked at her so coldly and then walked out without a spoken word. She heard him shouting at one of the guards. Nienna sighed with relief and sadness. She hoped he believed her lie. The only conclusion she could come up with was that Thranduil had the item on him. She would have to go to the meeting with a heavy heart and tell them all that she suspected. She placed a hand on her stomach and vowed to her unborn ion, she would protect him at all costs even if it meant she had to leave Thranduil and Mirkwood. But she knew she would not go alone ,she will take Legolas with her even if he did not want to leave his Father but she will beg him if she had to. To protect him as well. He was part of Thranduil too as the ellon she was carrying was part of him. She would not see either of Thranduil's ions in danger.

**Melanira of Doriath** :The morning came too early for Melanira. As the grey green light filtered down through some aperture high above she rose, washed and dressed in a simple, comfortable garb of leggings tunic and boots. Today would require her to be properly focussed, and tight waists, trailing skirts or draping sleeves however elegant would as always, require concentration to manage. She checked on Sirilhith who had slept peacefully through the night, then made her way to the food hall. Taking a plate of bread cheese and fruit, and a beaker of hot sage tea she sat down and ate. Most tables were unoccupied, only a handful of guards coming off night duty. She ate the food and sat with the beaker in her hands watching the door, waiting for Legolas, Nienna, Lindir ot Tari to appear.

An older elf came in and she recognised the healer Glaewdir. seeing him gave her an idea! As he came toward her, his plate rather full, Melanira waved him over to her table. at first his eyes narrowed but then his expression cleared and he sat down opposite her. " Good morning my Lady, I see you are dressed for action, are we expecting an attack?" The elderly elf smiled and winked. "Not so Master Glaewdir do not let my apparel concern you. I am promised an archery lesson by Prince Legolas when his duty permits, I want to be ready. A lesson from one of the most celebrated archers in Arda does not occur every year!" Melanira matched his light hearted tone but she watched him carefully. While the healer tucked into his breakfast Melanira continued; "I have not forgotten my promise to you Master I will bring Sirilhith to see you later, though I do not want to overburden you, as the Kings healer you have a great responsibility on your shoulders especially since the latest news." She winked conspiratorially and lowered her voice and leaned forward, trying to appear a little like a kitchen gossip. "So soon after the wedding, a new elfing .. there is clearly nothing wrong with the King eh!"

She grinned and watched his face. Under normal circumstances Melanira would not have dreamed of saying such a crude almost scandalous thing about Thranduil and her niece. These were not however, ordinary circumstances and she wanted to shake this old ellon up a little, in the hope of prising information out of him. Glaewdir, clearly a little disconcerted, stopped chewing for a second and stared at her, then, hiding his shock as best he could said "Well, of course, I am aware of the queen's condition, I am glad all appears well with her."

"The king must be overjoyed, another ion or iell after all this time. He must be as happy as a Stag in spring". The old healer, made a non-committal sound that could have meant anything, but which suggested he was not so certain of Thranduil's level of joy! " The king has said nothing of it to me, of course..." he hesitated..."eh but then, he is not obliged to." Glaewdir's tone implied some irritation that Thranduil had not spoken to him at all about it even to enquire after the queen's health! He went on "" Well as a matter of fact he has missed two of his regular checks, I've asked to speak to him but... too busy no doubt, with all the celebrations and all. I've been very busy myself what with folk from all over visiting, wanting potions, simples etc. I've hardly had a moment..." He looked a little uncomfortable at his own outspokenness . I'm sure all is well with the King, he will see me when he has the time.". With that Glaewdir bustled away leaving Melanira to her now empty beaker and a great deal of thought.

He was obviously well aware that something was wrong with the king! It was not just Legolas's fancy, or an over anxious pregnant wife, there was something wrong!

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-The next day started for him no better than the others, really distracted, he walked his way to the appointed place. Some guards who passed him looked at him with strange glances, he can´t imagine what they think about him, was it hatred, fear, doubt, distrust,he didn't know, but their faces show him that they don´t think well of him. Sighing deeply and feeling disappointed about it, he starts walking faster,he won´t see any more guards,it makes him only angry. As he passed the throne room he takes a look inside, seeing his father sitting on his throne, majestic like always.

For a moment he wanted to enter, to ask him anything but just then his father looked directly in his direction and with a cold look stares at Legolas. The prince stopped breathing for a moment before he turned his head and walks away cold eyes again, really shocked, his pace gets quicker, he doesn't know him any more and his heart becomes harder. Before he entered the chamber where the others will arrive later, he takes a deep breath and enters, closing the door behind him and sat down in a chair. He wants to see no one now, hoping that he could hide the extent of his true condition from his friends later,he leans back closing his eyes."Where will it all end" he whispers to himself while he puts one hand to his forehead.

**Tari Telemnar**:-She sits under a tree with her head in her hands. She could only find a few ellon that were willing to talk about Thranduil. What she could take to the coming meeting was nothing of importance. Blast these elves ,they are quick to criticise him when they think no one is around, but when asked about him, well that was different . No one could talk about him, she ones who would talk all said the same, they noticed he had become cold towards the Queen and the talk around the realm that he struck Legolas. She would ask one of the others if that was all said they noticed a difference in Thranduil himself but they couldn't quite make out what it was. What a big help that is,she shook her head. Her thoughts turned to Nienna and unborn elfling she carried. She thought of what the others had said, that the thing that was affecting Thranduil could it affect the elfling. Tari hoped for her sister's sake that it didn't. Time was going slow, it seemed she would have to go to the meeting at the chambers Legolas had told them about, with the useless information she'd received.

**Legolas Prince of Mirkwood**:-Still sitting in the chamber, he opened his eyes as he heard some noise behind the door. Turning his head to the door he saw Melanira, Haldir, Tari and Nienna. Relieved about their presence he looked at them with a smile."Mellyn nin, hannon le for your time" (my friends, thank you) he pointed at the chairs which are standing around a desk and gestured them to sit down. He didn't feel well but he knew that he needed to tell them about everything. He looked from one to other asking them if they had found something what could help. A hint or something else, but all of them shook their heads and explained that there was nothing special to find. With a deep sigh he stood up and started walking around. Nervous and scared to tell them what he must. "Mellyn nin... I think I must explain something to you, I don´t know why but I have the feeling that there is much more behind the whole situation" he said, hesitating a moment aware of their inquiring looks. "I don´t know if some of you have ever heard of them, they appear almost like us, but are fundamentally different. Cruel,cold and dangerous, merciless! Always ready to kill, torture and harm "he raised one brow asking them if they could follow his words but he only saw their interested looks and so went on with his explanation "I told you that someone had shot at me in the forest, while the spiders attacked me, the dark arrow I think you will remember I believe that it was one of them, one of the Daemoth! "

He sat down again, trembling a little inside, but he tried not to show his concern or that he is scared. "But all of you have to know something before you can understand my suspicion... some months ago the Daemoth were able to capture me, I was with a few guards on patrol as they appeared, we fought against them, but then they threatened to kill all of my guards if I won´t come with them. I couldn't risk the life of some brave and honest guards so I agreed and they brought me to their lair. Bad things happened to me there, things I had never experienced before. Gohenno nin (forgive me) that I can´t tell you more about it but I'm not able to speak about their methods of making someone talk". He glanced over at them. "I didn't tell them a word of course, I'm loyal and I would never tell them about the plans of my king, I hope you know that, but the point is, as I was attacked by the spiders I noticed the same red glimmering eyes in the darkness that I saw everyday the Daemoth had me under their control". He sighed lightly and the thought of the Daemoth sent chills up and down his spine. They look like the moriquendi, but with wings sprouting out of their back, sharp and dangerous claws which could easily kill any of us". He opened his leather armour and his tunic so that they could see his chest. A big scar spreads across it, an impression of claws. "One of them has done this to me, look what they are able to do. I fear they are guilty of my father´s changed behaviour and all the strange things which have happened in the realm". He watched them calmly but his heart had begun beating so hard

"Now you know all that I wanted to tell you".


End file.
